Among The Nightmares
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: A life or death battle over a rare breed of human born on earth, turns into a dark descent into nightmares. When a the two year old child receives two very particular pony plushies. They will be his only company as he fights to survive a horrific shadow that wishes him dead. With his new little friends to guide him through darkness. Will he make it? Or will the shadows consume him?
1. Prologue: The Birthday Surprise

**WHAT** **'S UP MY FRIENDS, BRONIES, PEGASISTERS, IT'S GHOST HERE. NOW I HAD THIS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW IN MY MIND, IT'S A BIT INSPIRED BY AMONG THE SLEEP. YOU'LL NOTICE THAT, BUT I'M ADDING A MUCH DIFFERENT STORY TO IT. IT'S GONNA BE SCARY, A BIT SHAKY, PRETTY EMOTIONAL AT TIMES. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! YOU ALL ROCK :D**

Prologue: The Birthday Surprise

There has been times where you know you're special. Though there are other times when you don't feel that you're not, sad but true. However, for that other side. It's because that someone has no idea how special they truly are, it's always the ones who are uncertain of themselves that prove to be the most special. Being special or talented is good, but it can also be a very bad burden to carry.

The greatest danger to having talent or something very special, is that it can be dangerous. Many others out there crave the ones with talents, and some just plain fear it. When faced with such dangers, it pays to know who to trust, and who you can love. This is what brings us, to the history of an ancient breed of special human. A human that is not of this world, but of a magical world where it had once went extinct.

For over ten thousand years this breed had been long dead, killed off by unknown forces. The world was devastated by such a tragedy, and it proved to throw the realm into chaos. New beings however came forth and saved their magical world in the name of their fellow human sentient beings. Such victory was bitter sweet in the end. With non of these special humans around to help them, the life of this world was nearly frozen from progress.

However, there was then discovered to be a new hope. Two years ago a very innocent and adorable baby boy was born. Once his very existence was known to many on his peaceful home on planet earth. His presence was discovered to be of divine purpose and the attention of forces both good, and evil. Why they were now coming for him, no one knew. It was only a question of who would get to him first, the good... Or the evil.

A nice and bright sunshine was high in the sky, and slowly going over a small house that was outside of a city. A slender road of stone connected the city to the house as it stood on top of a grassy hill. The sun was making the red roof of the house glitter with the dripping water spout. The grasses old dew was drying up and reflecting off the brick walls of the home. Laughter had then filled the house, for a birthday was now in progress for a couple, and there very special child.

"The cake is ready...! Now daddy just needs to go get the present...!"The voice of a motherly woman chirped within a kitchen of the house.

She was just taking a chocolate cake from the conventional oven and placing it on the kitchen's island counter. She wiped a bit of sweat from her long brown hair and shrugged in her pink sweat shirt. She shifted in her mom jeans as she pulled out a bowl of pink icing for the cake. It brought a smile to her face as well as a sigh. Just as she looked over to the special face of her birthday boy herself.

A bright and shining pale face of a toddler was the sight of a life time. A small baby boy with sparkling baby blue eyes that were different, but to her and her husband. It made their child unique, while he also carried their traits. He had her blue eyes, while also withholding his fathers golden blond hair. Properly brushed down neatly as he kicked around in his sky blue footy pajamas.

"Awww look at you...! You're so adorable little Aiden."The mother put a hand to her chest to see the baby cooing and playing with his little ball.

"I got it...! Sweetie, I found the present! It was in the trunk of my car...!"Came the quiet yells of a man dressed casually in a shirt and tie as he poked his head through the door way between the kitchen and the hall way to the front door.

"Shhh... He's playing with his ball,"She was quiet and pointing to their child bouncing the ball on the table of his high chair,"You sure it was in trunk? I could have sworn it was in the closet last time we checked..."

"Yeah. It's weird, but I found it. That's the important part."The man held a blue present box with ribbon and carried it to the table before noticing that the weight of it was a bit off.

However, it mattered to him little as the wife had just finished icing the cake. She then brought the cake to the table and was immediately at the end of the baby's attention. Aiden reached for his mother as she sat it on the big table next to the present while the husband turned on the kitchen lights. The mother cut the cake while her man tied the bib around Aiden for safety. The baby was too drawn to the cake to be bugged with the bib.

"Happy birthday little guy. Two years old already, my goodness...!"The father's coos promoted a giggle from the boy.

"And this two year old little guy has a big thing of cake here to celebrate...!"The mother giggled lightly after cutting a piece of cake before picking up a bit by a spoon.

"Uh oh... Here it comes little buddy, right through the tunnel...!"The father decided to encourage Aiden more as the boy opened his mouth to take in the spoon full of cake.

The baby boy finally got his cake in one bite as he tasted sweet batter and frosting. He had his teeth already, so he was able to start chewing the cake. He then swallowed the cake and began to giggle. His laugh was almost angelic and magical to hear as it melted the parents hearts. The mother decided to give him more, just for one more giggle, just like that.

"Here we go again sweetie...! Through the tunnel. Choo choo...!"The mother scooped another spoon full of cake to feed Aiden.

Suddenly her and the husband jumped as they heard knocking on the front door. The man was instantly changing his tone as he stared at the door. The mother was immediately worried as she slowly stood up with her husband. Whatever thoughts were racing through their minds, it was interesting the child. Aiden reached for his mother and his father, but was rejected instead of comforted.

"We'll be...right back Aiden..."The father answered as he and his wife left the kitchen for the door.

Aiden gave a tiny groan and a little pout as he was forced to wait. He felt a bit sad to be abandoned, but in reality, it was not his only time being left alone by his parents. In reality, this was one of the very few times he has ever spent time with his mother and father. They were either too busy, or there was something about him that kept the parents away from him. It was enough to make him want to cry, but instead his head began to hurt.

His vision was getting blurry, and his head hurt as he began to hear his parents. Their muffled voices appeared to be yelling at what sounded like two people. They were both female and they appeared to be as angry as his folks were. It was almost impossible for his toddler mind to process, but it sounded almost like they were talking about him. Then he heard the words, you'll regret this and bring an end to that child.

It made his spine cold as he heard the door slam and the yelling finally cease. He breathed a bit heavily and began to pant as his vision came back crystal clear. His head stopped hurting as quickly as it started to hurt before he saw his parents returning. The father appeared a bit upset, but was calmed by the wife. They both then were able to smile as the mother then took off Aiden's baby bib and get him out of his chair.

"Come here son... How about we take you up stairs so you can see your present?"The mother lifted him up and was promptly hugged by the toddler.

"Yeah... Up to your room we go."The father tried to remain peaceful as he carried the boy's present.

As a family they all began to calmly walk out of the kitchen, feeling the sunset hitting their backs. Aiden held on tight to his mother as he watched his father right behind her. He began to feel just a bit calm and happy that he finally got to hug his mother. He nuzzled against his mother's shoulder before they entered the hall way. That's when a cold chill shot into his spine, and jerked his head over to his father.

He could see something with his sparkly blue eyes, traveling with them through the smooth wood hall. It was dark and shadowy, full of blackness that darkened the kitchen and consumed the light behind them. He hid part of his face, but could not look away from the dark mass. He couldn't see his kitchen and the hall way behind his father. The shadows were crawling like slime towards him.

They all traveled up the stairs, it appeared his parents did not notice this darkness. Aiden could not help but keep watching it as it continued to follow hem as they met the wood and carpeted stairs. They traveled up the stairs casually with their foot steps echoing in his ears. Yet the shadows consumed the light of his own home still. It crawled and covered the floor in black, in pursuit of whatever it desired to have.

"You can feel it can't you...?"The father appeared to whisper to his wife as she failed to answer him and only sighed.

Finally once they had made it all the way up the steps, Aiden nuzzled his mother. He peeked to see if the scary darkness was following them still, but it strangely wasn't any more. He finally looked ahead and saw them travel through the upstairs hall way. His father caught up with him and his mother before his present caught his eyes. A big box with a special birthday present inside.

He didn't have to wait too long before they reached a long whit door with a golden door knob. The mother gripped and turned it slowly until she heard that faint click. The door opened up nice and wide with a gentle swing before a bright bedroom was before them. The walls were all sky blue with fluffy clouds painted in to represent the day time sky. While the ceiling was midnight blue with stars, planets and galaxies, to serve as a way to promote sleep.

Aiden was in his adorable little bedroom with colorful puzzle carpets to play with. A large crib of white wood, holding a night time decorated mattress and bed sheet. There were toys in many different places, many of them were solved puzzle toys. Proving that Aiden was very smart for his age, it made the parents proud. His mother smiled as she knelt down to sit her son down while the father lowered the present.

"There we go...! Now then, it's time for your present sweetie. I wonder what it could be...?"His mother was getting a bit of excitement from her child as he bounced a bit on his rear.

"He's about to find out..."The father encouraged as he gripped the lid and slowly began to open it.

Aiden widen his eyes at the opening box, and struggled to peek into the gift. He could see a bit of something, a bit of blue with stars in it, and a bit of light color rainbow made of hair. He could almost see them, he could see midnight blue fur, and pure white fur inside. Just as the lid was about to come off, the moment was ruin by loud and very hard knocks. It came from the front door of the house and it was almost shaking the walls, it shook up the parents very slightly.

"Who do you think that could be Herb?"The mother asked and used her husbands name as the man himself shut the box lid.

"It's not those two freaks earlier, that's for sure. Sounds like some one else,"The man stood up and lifted the box again as he turned towards the hall,"We have to check this one out... Put him in his play pen."

The mother agreed and wrapped her arms around Aiden to pick him up in her arms. She made sure he was nice and firmly in her grasp before carrying him over to the right of his room. Right next to a tall closet was his white fenced play pen, he whimpered a bit as he held on to his mother. Only for his grip to easily be pried off before he was lowered into the play pen. While his present on the other hand was set on his dresser on the left side of his doorway.

"We'll be right back sweetie...! We need to go check on something."The mother tried to be friendly and reassuring to her child while coming to her husband.

"Cone on Emily... We need to handle this together."Herb was insistent that they left the child to confront their next visitor.

The mother blew Aiden a little kiss before she left with her husband, closing the door behind them. Aiden could hear their fading foot steps before he was once again alone in the room. He cooed at first as he picked up a book about shapes, and let his eyes scan for a moment before he found the shapes in the pages. Though it did not distract him too long before he began to feel cold and unloved. Once again his parents were not there to comfort him and smile to help him smile.

He moaned and whimpered as his hands trembled and shook the book in his hands. He then tossed the book against his cage and felt the urge to pout while tears welled up in his eyes. He was ready to blow and lose his mind, with his whimpers getting louder. Hands were clenched into fists and he was pounding the ground for a moment. Fortunately before he could burst into tears, the thud of a box shocked him out of his imminent tantrum.

He looked around before he almost jumped at the sound of giggles. They sounded like they were female of origin, but he had no brothers or sisters for that matter. He looked through the bars of his play pen to find the source of the giggles. He looked around his bright room and caught his present on the floor with the lid right next to it. The box had either fell off his dresser, or something knocked it off.

Curiosity peeked as another giggle of a different sort sounded off, it was female, but a bit older sounding. He needed to get out and investigate this thanks to that curious little mind he had about him. Luckily he had a little escape set up ready for when ever he needed to get out of his play pen. He got away from the bars of his pen and crawled over a tiny red bridge. Once he did, he met with a stack of books next to his play house.

His intelligence was shown as he crawled up on the books and balanced himself enough to grab for his play house. He squirmed and kicked his legs before getting on his play house roof and smiling at the top of the white fence. He grabbed the top of his fence and crawled up to the fence edge. He stood there for a moment balancing himself and wobbling a bit as he spotted his nicely placed pillow. He cooed and giggled before jumping from the fence.

He aimed to land right on his bottom and did just that. The pillow thudded as he let out a playful yelp from the impact, but he manage to tough it out. For he was now a free little boy and free to roam around his bedroom. His first order of business was to check out his open present box, and find the female giggles as specified. While he walked to the box however, he heard the giggles of both females before they began to talk.

"Oh my goodness there he is...! How could they hide this little ANGEL from us?"Came a younger lady's voice as he made it over to his present.

"That matters little now...! He's right there now...! Isn't he adorable?"The chirps of an older lady seemed to compliment and warm his small heart.

He looked around while picking up the box where his gifts were suppose to be. Unfortunately once he turned it around to look inside, there was nothing to be found in it. He dropped the box before his ears picked up the girly giggles again. He didn't know whether to be annoyed or even giggle at the friendly nature of the voices. It felt like they were watching him from a secret spot, a spot that he knew of among many others.

"You think he'll find us? He's clearly a clever little child...!"Came the giggles of excitement from the young lady.

He then spotted the source of the voices towards the toy chest, next to his bed. He giggled and manage to walk on two legs as he waddled across his room towards his crib. It was a bit of an exercise, waddling from one side of the room to the other, but excitement was growing. He could see something, his toy chest lid slightly cracked with eyes peeking at home through it. He reached for the lid to his toy chest to open it, that's when he found his present.

He grabbed the lid and swung it open before two small pony heads popped up from the chest. A midnight blue pony, and a pearly white pony with horns on their heads were before him now. They had permanent smiles on their faces as they giggled at the boy discovering them. He could see that they also had wings on their backs like birds, and the rainbow and midnight blue manes that he saw before. These were indeed the gifts that were in the box, two day and night themed Alicorn ponies.

"You found us! Aww your such a smart and adorable little boy...! Aren't you?"The midnight blue pony spoke, but her lips did not move or change from her smile.

"He sure is...! But he looks a bit afraid. Do not fear us child... We're your friends."Aiden sat on his rear in confusion while staring at the marks on their flanks.

"Oh...! We forgot to introduce ourselves to him. My name is Luna child."The midnight blue pony introduced her self while he gawked at her crescent moon mark.

"And my name is Celestia, we are sisters as you can see,"He nodded at both of them, but stared over to Celestia's sun mark on her flank,"Hey. Would you like to tell us what your name is?"

Aiden could not for the love of everything give them his name, for he did not yet know how to speak yet. He could only let out a few cooes and struggles to say things, and it frustrated him. He felt the need to pout coming back, but was then shocked with the white pony known as Celestia placing a hoof to his lips. She then rubbed his cheek as if to calm him down and reassure him of understanding. While the blue pony known as Luna had then hatched an idea.

"Here sweetie. Why not spell it out with these cute blocks over here, we know you can do it."Luna's permanent smile still reassured him as she had trotted around and brought him wooden blacks with letters over.

He giggled and clapped his hands while the little pony plushies sat down just for him. He looked to the blocks laid out before him and picked up the first one, and placed down the letter A. He then grabbed two blocks and smiled at the mares watching him with apparent ease and kindness. He placed the blocks down with the A to make A.I.D, they clapped their soft looking hooves in little horse shoe like slippers. Before he then took up the last two blocks and placed them down to spell his whole name, AIDEN.

"Aiden is his name. That's quite a special and beautiful name for a baby boy... It's nice to meet you Aiden."Luna said before trotting over and suddenly giving him a soft hug that barely got his arms in.

"Aiden IS a cute name. At least you were given a nice name... About all those parents did nicely for him..."Celestia mumbled the last part to himself before looking up to the boy blushing at the hug.

Luna giggled when he then began to hug her back and snuggle her as if she was his mother. There was another thing that Celestia kept to herself this time, he wasn't given the attention he needed. It boiled all the stuffing in her, though anger could not be seen on her smiling face. She only sighed and walked over to the cute scene to join in, much to the boy's delight. He was smiling brightly and hugging them with no end to the needed love he searched for.

"You're a special little boy... Your parents have no idea what they're missing."Celestia said quietly as she hugged him tightly before Luna jumped behind him.

"But now you have us Aiden. We can be your special little friends, and we'll be with you... Always...!"Luna promised him as he let Celestia go and crawled with her around the room.

"Yes. We can play together, tell secrets. Whatever you'd like."Celestia trotted around and baited Aiden to chase her.

They giggled as they played around the room, Celestia trotted while Aiden chased her. Luna watched them and giggled, smiling even more on the inside than she was on the outside. They had found the child they were searching for, now they had hope to do the next thing for him. They wanted to do it now, and make sure he was happy forever, but that was then put on hold. For a breeze of ice coldness touched the back of her neck.

She jerked her head and gasped looking out the window, it was closed, so there was no outside breeze. She then looked to the door at the other side of the room, and it was cracked open when it was just closed before. Once the cold feeling went down her none existent spine full of stuffing, that's when she had to react. She walked over to Aiden and Celestia quickly and put a hoof out. She managed to hook onto her sister to stop her while Aiden sat down in front of them.

"Tia... I know you're busy but... He's here...!"She whispered to warn Celestia and keep the child out of it.

Aiden crawled forward to listen to them, but they merely looked forward to him in silence. They looked at each other to silently come up with something, what was going through their minds was unknown, but interesting. Suddenly they playfully giggled and sounded confident and playful again.

"Aiden...! Come here a moment, we wish to show you something very special...!"Luna was straight to an interesting and odd point as her and Celestia trotted over to his closet.

"Come over here...! We need a place really dark for this special surprise...!"Celestia added before Aiden crawled over gradually just for them.

He held his smiled as he stood up on both legs and walked over. He reached for his plushies with both hands as they both chuckled slightly at his cute desires to hug them. He picked them both up and was promptly hugged before they pointed to the closet. He complied with their wishes and reached for a grip before he began to yank the door open. It was slow to start, but the one door came open gradually enough for him to go in.

He stepped up into the closet and stood behind a hanger full of baby clothes. He scratched at his footed pajamas while he waited for further instructions, but Luna did the honors. She reached and kindly shut the closet door to seclude them in darkness. Before he knew it, he was submerged in the pitch blackness of the closet, it felt so quiet. He gripped his plushies with a bit of fear before he was then gently shushed.

"It's ok. We'll keep you safe little Aiden... Now then, here's our little secret,"She hugged at his chest and looked to him with her smile,"If you ever feel afraid in such darkness, just hug us tightly, and we'll light the way for you...!"

"Go ahead... Give us a squeeze sweetie."Luna encouraged Aiden to hug, and that didn't take much to get.

He hugged them in the darkness that crept towards him before salvation came to him. The marks on his stuff toy's flanks suddenly lit with gold and silver lights. Their let spread far and wide through the closet and appeared to scare away the dark. Only for all of them to see an open hole into a secret hall way within the closet. Aiden knew better than that however, his closet was small and never possessed such a thing.

"I... Know you don't recall this hall way being here... Please be careful Aiden..."Celestia warned as she felt fear in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't like this place... It's cold... Dark... And evil..."Luna whispered before the child stepped over into the hall way.

At that moment, a light from a hanging lamp suddenly flashed brightly in his face. The light was around him and blinking as he looked around the darkness. It got very quiet very fast, and he did not like the dead silence he was given. He could hear the creaking of wood in his right ear, as if the wall could collapse on him. The buzzing of the blinking light went off in his left ear that made him grip it in irritation.

A gentle rub from Luna however calmed his spirit and got him to continue on. He waddled slowly through the hall way as new lights came up and blinked to reveal the hall way around him. Red wall paper was around him, some of it stripped down as if animal claws were responsible. More creaking came from under him as he walked upon the moving floor board. A breath of ice cold air hit his neck, and the presence of another raised the hair on his neck.

His head began to pound once again like before as if it followed the rhythm of his heart. His hands trembled and his vision went blurry again from the cold feeling surrounding him, the blinking lights were driving him mad. he choked on a cough and shook his head, trying to move forward from the dark and creepy room.

He felt frozen for a moment as he came to low hanging rain coats, that he knew he did not possess. His body was tense while a hard zap of static from a hanging lamp went off. He dropped and whimpered as he fell into the coats, it made him start to crawl and want to panic. He hit and pushed through the line of over coats and groaned in fear like the toddler he was. The mere touch of his new friends soft and plushy hooves warmed his body and helped him move forward.

"It's ok Aiden... Just...keep going..."Luna encouraged in a shaky voice that promoted fear and need for safety in the boy.

The whole ceiling buzzed and cracked like pressured wood about to split open. He crawled a little smile before he froze at the end of the overcoats. He saw the doors to what looked like his closet, but oddly from the other side of the hall way. Confusion came before fear crept up from behind, and nailed him in the back in the shape of an over coat. Blown by a freakish blast of cold air and swinging as it knocked the boy to the ground.

All had then went dark, as did the child's spirit, and noise around him. He heard a faint wail and breath in his right ear, and it was close, and so very cold. His breath was hard to control, but he could see it as clear as day. He whimpered and was met with silence, before he felt his shoulder being gripped, but it wasn't Celestia or Luna. There were fingers, Three very long, slender, and cold fingers holding him.

He wanted to move towards the light he could see in a crack between two doors, but this grasp held him in place. He puffed out cold breath on the verge of panic, and went completely still. For a very solid and sharp feel touched his arm, it felt like teeth. His body tensed and shook when he heard a rumbling hiss, what was now at his side, had him in it's grip. Not only that, but it also had something to say.

"I...found you...! Boy!"A snap went off before Aiden screamed, only for light to strike his face.

He heard doors swing open and his screams go silent as he looked up. The doors to his closet swing open and the face of his mother was before him, with a very concerned look. She saw that he was terrified, and in possession of the two gifts she did not recognize.

"There you are Aiden...! I was getting worried, but what are you doing in the closet,"Her eyes were narrowed at the two pony toys the boy held onto tightly,"Oh... Are you playing with your...new friends...?"

She looked to those two toys as her baby boy kindly walked out of the closet. She seem to recognize those toys from somewhere, and her look showed disapproval, but helplessness. She didn't dare try to take the toys from her child, especially if he felt that those were his birthday presents. She was cautious and slowly crouched to pick him up into her arms. Once he was nice and tucked in her arms, he hugged her, but remained quiet.

"Well... I'm glad you enjoyed your... Presents...! And your birthday sweetie,"His mother was sweet with her words, but was staring the white pony directly in the eyes,"Mommy and daddy would be very sad if you didn't..."

He only looked to the ponies she was eyeing up, but he did not hear a word from them. Something about what happened in the closet appeared to have made them silent, and maybe scared. He looked back to the closet, and could swore that the doors had closed very slowly. He pressed his face to his stuff toy friends, out of need for comfort. While his mother had brought him over to his crib for bed time.

"Now it's bed time sweetie, many boys and girls are dreaming now. You don't want to keep them now,"The mother encouraged as she lifted him over and laid him in his crib,"Time for you to join them all in dream world... Along with your new little friends..."

She took up a blanket made of a rainbow filled day time sky. It spread out wide before she covered him up in the blanket, all nice and snug. He couldn't help but yawn in response before his head laid back against a pillow that went nice and snug over the back of his head. He lifted Celestia and Luna and hugged them as he slowly began to close his eyes. He saw his mother's smiling face before he smiled and finally shut his eyes to drift away to sleep.

"Thank goodness... I don't know what you two are up to... But you won't take my son..."The mother sighed, and suddenly stared blankly at her son and his toys.

She turned around, and slowly began to walk towards the door. She stopped at the door and looked back to see her son sleeping with the ponies. It appeared to change something about her, a sense of hostility, and mistrust in the toys she did not know. She left the bedroom and shut the door quietly before her stomping foot steps could be heard. That's when the ponies finally shook and spoke after their sudden bit of silence.

"Such an absent minded...! Stubborn, and uncaring mother...!"Luna shook a bit to speak quietly and with no hostility while the child slept.

"They have no idea how grave of a mistake they made, not trusting us to take him off their hands,"Celestia spoke with deep foreboding tone in her voice as she looked to a setting sun out the window,"He's going to strike when we least expect it... It's too late to take Aiden away now."

"What do you suggest we do sister...? He's already here, and he won't stop till the child is dead..."Luna informed of a dark storm coming that they felt they could not tell Aiden of.

"We must be brave... Protect him when we can, guide him through the darkness,"Celestia answered before she spotted the corners of the room darken from the setting sun,"We must be ready to take the worst... Of his nightmares..."

 **AND THERE YOU ALL HAVE IT, WELCOME TO AMONG THE NIGHTMARES. NOW I'M NOT SURE WHEN I CAN UPDATE THIS STORY, MOTIVATION IS A BIT DIFFICULT WITH ME NOW. BUT I'LL TRY TO GET IT OUT TO ALL OF YOU, REVIEW, EVEN PM ME IF YOU MIGHT BE ABE TO HELP A BIT CAUSE... THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING SOMETHING SCARY. THANK YOU EVERY PONY**


	2. Chapter 1: A House Of Horrors

Chapter 1: A House Of Horrors

The boy slept soundly with his new friends in tow, not a care or fear in the world. Though a dark storm had arrived by night fall, and brought a great terror with it. Rain fell from the heavens and tapped the glass of his window. A fell wind blew outside the house with no way in, but a lot of howling to give. The rumbles of oncoming thunder rattled the house, where a horror had then arrived.

Aiden rolled in his crib to stay sleeping, with his ponies to protect him from the dark. Only there was nothing protecting them from it, and they could feel something coming. Luna slowly stirred and gazed with her playful toy smile towards the door. A glimmer of light from a hall way came through as the door slowly opened. I was as if she herself was afraid of a monster emerging from the darkness, and the light was her salvation.

She tapped her sister before Celestia quietly awoke and turned to the door. It was too late however, for the sound of foot steps revealed a horrible thought. Something had opened the door, and was in the bedroom with them.

A flash of thunder went off as Aiden barely lifted an eye lid to see the light. He looked away after the lightning revealed red eyes peering from the darkness for a moment. He hugged his ponies and buried his head in the pillow in hopes of falling asleep. The plushies urged him to do just that, but a gasp left Luna before they both felt it. A sudden grip on their legs coiled and yanked them from Aiden, and took them.

"Oh...no...!"Luna shook with great inside terror that was muffled by the rain.

"Aiden...! Don't panic child...! Don't panic...!"Celestia feared as they were being pulled up the fence of the crib and dragged to the wood floor.

Aiden peered out from the pillow with one eye to spot his kidnapped friends outside of his crib. He could see their legs being lifted up, but there was nothing he could see that was holding them. He whimpered grunted as he sat up from bed. He could only watch as his pony friends were dragged away and out the door, before it closed behind him. Leaving poor Aiden in a room of pitch blackness, shocked, and very much scared.

He grabbed the bars and grunted as he shook his crib to get out, it frustrated him deeply. The thunder of the sky rolling in his ears and making his vision get blurry with each crash. He shook for another moment at his crib for freedom that did not come. He fell on his rear and felt the need to cry coming on, as tears welled in his eyes. He panted and choked before quietly breaking into a quiet sob for his lost friends.

He sat there in defeat and desire to see his friends again, but their appeared to be no way out. After a moment of crying, he looked with wet eyes and panted before the next flash of thunder illuminated a way out. The gold hinges to his crib was within his reach, and looked a bit rusty and weak. He crawled over without delay while wiping his nose. He whimpered with baby like whines as he reached through the bars and gripped the hinge.

It only took a slight tug before the hinge snapped and the front of his crib collapse, his escape was made. With no hesitation and a burst of courage, he crawled fast to get out of his crib. He reached down, and got out of his crib before standing up on his own two feet and going for the door. The curtains of the window moaned from a sudden breeze moving it towards him, along with the grumbles of an unknown voice. With that grumble, the door suddenly unhinged and slowly began to open for the boy.

Aiden groaned in a tiny squeak like voice before he finally decided to move on. He got down and decided to crawl a bit more so he was a bit faster, he had no time to spare. He crawled into the dark hall way that was once lit up with heavenly light. He was frowning at the dark, and struggled to keep his wits as he traveled blindly through the dark. A sharp gasp and jump from Aiden went off as he heard faint shrieks and gargles from the end of the hall way.

They were tiny, and sounded like they were from a small animal being tormented. He moaned to himself before he ran into a chair that belonged to the kitchen. He stood up and rubbed his head with a sadden look before spotting the golden door knob. He needed to reach that door knob, and the chair he had just found was the key to just that. He gripped the chair and pushed it towards the outline of the door that lead to the stairs.

"Aiden... Help us... Please..."He lifted up and listened to what sounded like Celestia's pleas for help as he put the chair against the door.

"Aiden... Can you hear us...?"Their voices were struggling to sound, as if they were being choked to death.

Aiden moaned and muffled impossible to understand words as he searched for his pony friends. He whimpered and worried, reaching around in the dark to find them for a sort of comfort. He quickly got up as he heard their moans from above his head, he reached around and felt the fluffy tails of his friends. He let out mumbled and hard to understand words as he yanked a bit on them and felt them slowly slipping out. He quickly turned back around and found a light to turn on to see, but what he saw never left his mind.

He screamed once he flipped the lights on to see his stuff friends hanging by their necks from the ceiling, in small black nooses. They were gagging, and suffering as the tight nooses strangled them to near death. Aiden panicked and pulled on them harder as they slowly began to slide out. They were choking and struggling with their hooves fluttering. Which only promoted the boy to try even harder, until he finally succeeded.

He felt them pop out of the hanging nooses before the nooses tightened closed while he fell to his flank with his friends. He immediately hugged Luna and Celestia in fear and love as he snuggled them. They panted and found their breath to speak after hugging him. They panted and tried to calm down as they nuzzled his red cheeks. They felt nearly dried tears against their heads, it showed them how much he was worried.

"Thank you Aiden... We are so sorry we scared you child... So...sorry...!"Celestia made a kiss sound that her smiling face could not show as the house began to creak.

"Listen Aiden... I know you're scared, we both do... But we can't stay here now... We need to get you to safety,"Luna informed the boy as he turned towards the door to open it,"We need to find your parents..."

Aiden could not agree more, but what lied ahead frighten him, and made him want to turn back. He trembled as he grabbed the door knob and twisted till it came open. He pushed the door and quickly jumped down to pass through the door and meet the stairs. In front of him was a gate his parents used to keep him from going downstairs unsupervised, but now was not the time for such things. He gripped the small fence and pulled it open, nice and wide before gazing down the steps.

Their was dim light shining downstairs, but he could here wood creaking, and the pounding of the rain. He didn't want to go downstairs, but what choice did he have, other than submit to whatever was here. He gulped before slowly crawling down the carpeted stops, he never wanted to curl up and cry so much in his life. He slowed his crawl once he heard the static of a television going fuzzy and haywire. He made it to the last step before freezing to what looked like a person inside a closet.

"It's ok Aiden... It's only a coat..."Luna whispered to him gently as she lit up with her silver light to reveal what was in the closet darkness.

The coat swayed against the hollow closet door as he nodded in response with her help. He looked away, and only found a trashed down stairs hall way luring them towards the living room.. He slowly stood up and walked quietly through the hallway, his toys were all over the place, and two chairs were over turned. He got down and crawled under a table to get around the chair before standing back up. His courage fled his body as he came to the edge of the living room.

The glow of a fuzzy television buzzed at his ears while making the room glow blue. His trembling foot stepped into the dark room with the barely lit TV light before he finally walked into the living room. He wanted to make a break for the kitchen that lead to another hall way that lead to his parents room. He began to waddle a bit faster towards the kitchen in the next room right beside the couch. That was before his head pounded when foot steps stomped above him.

He ducked his head and held it as the steps mimicked the pounding in his head. The TV static screeched and blinked with it's fuzz causing further blur, panic kept coming into his mind. Celestia and Luna however remained perched on his shoulders, and gently rubbed his cheeks. Their support and company kept his wits on a shaky, but strong level. He slowly moved on, trying to ignore the foot steps up stairs.

He shuttered with each crash of the foot steps before louder crashing was heard. Aiden almost fell to his knees, hearing the smashing and creaking of wood being destroyed. It appeared to be complete chaos taking place in his room. Something was in there, and it was hunting for him, his room being the casualty. He felt his whole world being turned upside down from unknown forces.

"No matter what, you just need to keep going sweetie..."Luna tried some further encouragement before glass suddenly began to shatter.

A light from the kitchen grew before they could peek into the kitchen. The light grew from the refrigerator slowly opening on it's own while a broken bottle of milk fell. It shattered into pieces as Aiden hugged both ponies and brought in their pure light. The glare of gold and silver frightened and sent much of the darkness scrambling. Allowing for the boy to move through the kitchen towards the next door.

Aiden spotted the door, and promptly grabbed a chair on the way after spotting that it was closed. The ponies appeared to take a deep breath and nod in approval of his method to get pass doors. He put the chair against the door and made sure his furry little friends were properly holding on. He crawled up onto the chair with a waddle like climb before he stood up next to the door. He reached for the door knob while the foot steps he heard suddenly vanished.

He pushed the door open and watched it swing open, and a figure to be in his face. A tall leathery figure with boots standing to his left as thunder went off incredibly hard. Celestia and Luna had even let out a screamed while the boy shut his eyes and growled to brace. Fortunately that figure was not as it seemed, for it was merely a tall trench coat with a pair of boots under it. Aiden opened his eyes to this revelation and slowly stepped off the chair.

"Oh my goodness...! That was scary... Are you ok Aiden? Tia?"Luna worried after doing her best to compose herself.

"We're ok... Look. There's the door to the parent's room."Celestia did her best to find a distraction from their empty terror for a coat.

Aiden reached out and panted as he waddled quickly towards the door, and his friends were ready to help. He shook his head as the rain appeared to be hammering the house even harder. The foot steps came again, only they sounded like someone was coming down stairs. They needed to hurry and get to the parents for help. Aiden made it to the door, and the ponies sprang into action as they stood on top of each other.

Celestia made a jump for the door knob, and went to turn it. It was then the ice cold feeling of failure was met once the knob refused to turn either way, the door was locked. Celestia pulled and wrenched at the door knob with no luck before dropping back onto Aiden's shoulder. She growled in frustration before the foot steps almost made them unable to breath. For the steps were getting closer, echoing in the living room.

"Here...! Over here...! We can get in through the vent...!"Luna had dropped down and found an open air vent.

They looked back and saw that the foot steps were approaching the kitchen, no time to lose. Aiden waddled and dropped into a crawl. The ponies had no problem getting into the vent, but Aiden struggled once half his body was in. His flank was stuck in the vent, and finally it triggered the boy to panic. He screamed to himself and wiggled frantically as he heard the foot steps approaching.

"Aiden...! Hang on sweetie, just just... Hold on...!"Luna turned back before Celestia followed her back to the boy.

They grabbed his arms and pulled to get him unstuck from the vent. He was about to cry again, and that would only bring further harm to them all. Luna tried to shush and calm him, while Celestia pulled with all her might before they could hear it. The thud, and crunching squeaks of leather boots over a wooden floor. Aiden began to tremble as he could hear scratching clear across the wall above his head.

Time froze for them, until it happened through a rumble of thunder. The ice cold touch of the very scratching claws touching his leg, and dragging down to his foot. Aiden sprang as he felt the sudden claw grab at his foot before Celestia pulled once more. He gradually popped into the vent and rolled before he was safe for the moment, and with his ponies. They held his arms as a growl echoed in the vents before a blast of ice cold air hit their faces.

They could see it from the vent opening, all cloaked in a mass of shadows. Shiny black teeth, pointy like daggers gleaming in the light of the thunder as it slowly retreated for now. Aiden panted and was then urged to move forward through the vents towards his parents room. The metal of the vent was cold on his hands, being the only bare part of his body, aside from his head. All the cold chills and air certainly hurt for him to take, but his fear for the worst distracted him.

He crawled and bent the metals of the confined area as he made a left. He spotted the light of his parents bedroom lamp and rushed towards the exiting vent. They ran into a road block after meeting the wrong end of a vent gate. It felt pretty strong after the boy took hold of the bars in the vent, but further inspection said other wise. There were loose screw on the bottom of the vent piece.

He reached for the screws to the door and began to twist and turn them, much to the rough work on his fingers. He felt his fingers hurting as he twisted until the first screw came off, and forced him to shake his hand. The twisting burned his fingers, but he knew he had to do it one more time, for his folks. Against the worries of his pony friends, he went in again. He gripped and twisted the cold steal of the screw in the vent.

"You don't have to keep doing this sweetie... We can find another way...!"Celestia tried to insist on a safer course of action, and was promptly ignored.

Aiden yanked and pulled before the screw finally popped out of the hole. With it, the entire vent door suddenly fell down and slammed against the carpet. It almost made all three of them jump as Aiden quickly crawled out of the vents and sat in the carpet. He grabbed at his hands, cringing and moaning in pain as tears stung his eyes. His fingers were red and on the verge of bursting into drops of red hot liquid.

Celestia quietly went to his side and put a soft plushy hoof to his hands. She nicely shushed him and manage to get him to quiet down before she brought his hands to her face. He felt his sore fingers press against the smiling face of his day pony before he heard the smacking of lips. He could feel her kissing his fingers, even when her lips did not move the slightest. For that very moment, he began to feel better, and even put on a small smile.

"Please do not cry... Your tears are more sacred than you can imagine child. We can't lose you,"Celestia spoke strangely with deep affection even when they had only met several hours ago,"You just need to stay with us... Only then can we stay together, and make it through this..."

"Your parents are over there child... Go quickly and get them up...! We will need their help if we are to survive...!"Luna pointed out their objective at the large queen size bedroom.

Aiden wasted no time in doing so as he quickly crawled towards the bed. Aiden was scared, but also happy to have reached his parents in hopes of comfort and protection. He whimpered as he made it to the bed, hoping his cries would be answered. There was no response, and it prompted Aiden to be even louder as he groaned and cooed louder in a sort of pout. Though not even that gained any attention of any sort from his parents.

A huff from the toddler brought impatience and concern as he grabbed at the bed sheets. He began to climb while Luna went with him, leaving Celestia to be look out for anything bad. Aiden scaled the large bed as Luna wrapped her little hooves around his neck. His feet dangled before he got a good grip on the bed and forced himself onto the bed. Aiden took a breather while Luna hopped off and shook herself off.

Aiden wasted no time and crawled up to his parents while Luna stretched herself out. He met at his mother's side and grabbed at the large mass under the bed sheets. Mimicking the warmth he thought to be his mother, when it turned to be no one. After yanking off the sheet, he found there to be nothing, but pillows stacked under the sheets. His father and mother were not there, they were gone.

"What...? They aren't here... Then where are they?"Luna was at his side so suddenly before a clicking went off.

They jerked their heads to the door before seeing the knob turning. The small snap of metal went off before the lock to the door fell to the carpet. Aiden froze in place when a gust of cold and foul air hit him and Luna. Luna panicked and began pushing Aiden with her head, but he was heavy for her size, and she could feel him trembling. She became frantic and gave Aiden one last shove before he moved towards the ledge.

"Tia...! Up here...! Catch him...!"Luna announced quietly from above before Celestia looked up.

"Catch him...?!"Celestia had little time to react before Luna pushed Aiden from the bed towards Celestia.

The white pony let out a gasp before the boy fell right on top of her with a small yelp. Fortunately, Celestia cushioned the fall and wiggled out from under him before she nudged him and got him moving. Luna jumped from the bed and landed on Aiden's back before the door swung open, cracking the wall. They all made it under the bed before Aiden felt the hooves of Celestia and Luna over his mouth. While his widened eyes spotted complete blackness standing at the door.

A low growl rumbled down their spines through the pounding rain against the windows. They could see no feet from the shadowy mass at the door, but it certainly appeared to be something. It then began to walk with wood cracking foot steps that nearly matched the loud thunder outside. Objects trembled with each stomp it made,while Aiden was tearing up and shaking. Wanting to burst into tears and give into his fear.

They could hear it grumbling, creaking the wood under it's invisible feet before it was at the side of the bed. Sniffing could be heard right above their heads, he smelled Aiden's scent. Growls felt like they were shaking the room, when it was merely Aiden trembling with fear. He wanted to cry so much as moans muffled against the sister's hooves. The beast sharply looked around, and suddenly spoke.

"You were here weren't you...? You little boy...!"It snarled with a serpent like hiss as it went over to a closet.

He swung open the closet and appeared to be slashing at the clothes inside. They could feel the child tensing up and whimpering as it growled loudly and paused for a moment. Only to grab the closet and promptly throw it to the ground and smash it to pieces. It swung wildly and slashed at the bed itself, nearly tearing a long hole in the mattress. They had narrowly avoided being spotted by the shadow beast.

"I'll find you, one way or another. Your blood will enrich the soils of my realm...!"It hissed and kicked the broken closet aside before making to leave.

They listened to it as the creature finally left the room, giving them time to think about their next plan. It was clear that the parents may very well be gone, but they still needed to save Aiden. The sisters thought together while slowly taking their hooves off Aiden's mouth, letting him pant as he rubbed his eyes. It pained them to see him sad and scared within his own home, a child should never have to endure such things. They needed to get him out of the nightmare they were in.

"Alright... H-he's gone for now... But... That doesn't mean it's over yet,"Luna struggled to speak while trying to get out the plan they formulating for the child,"Alright... We need to get him out of the house. Get him under the light of my night."

"Good idea... Once your night is upon him. Then we can use our powers to get him out of here... To OUR home..."Celestia agreed while the boy quietly wiggled out from under the bed.

"Can you be brave for us Aiden? We just need to get you outside... Then we can get you away from here, and some place safe,"Luna explained for the frighten boy as he brought them into his embrace for a hug,"Can you do that child?"

Aiden panted and did his best to relax with the aid of the talking plushies. Their warming hugs and encouragement seem to help him move, but the cold and scary feeling of the shadow kept him in place. Terror and bravery mixed like oil and water within the child's mind before he slowly got onto his two legs and slowly took one step. He made for the door while letting out deep scared breaths of fear. It was hurting even more to see him fighting so hard to be brave.

He stopped at the door and slowly leaned forward to look out into the hall way. His left appeared clear, as did the right if he didn't include the trench coat with boots spooking him. The real fear came when he looked own to see the filthy trail the shadow left. It was more like a smear of filth rather than foot steps, as if it were carrying bodies or filthy objects behind it. He had no choice but to follow the trail left behind by what was hunting him.

The ponies held on tight to the child, fearing that he would lose what courage he had left. They all looked to the creepy overcoat that was moving from a breeze whistling through the cracks in the window. The thunder storm was growing stronger as the evil in the house grew. Aiden reentered the kitchen that was now demolished by a fell force of unnatural proportions. The very chair he used to get the door open was left in pieces.

Aiden had to swallow a bit of fear as he stepped over broken dishes on the ground. They were obviously thrown to the ground, as if the darkness had thrown a tantrum. He could feel Celestia and Luna sighing deeply to control their own fear. How they could be so life like, and so caring was beyond even his mind, but at least they wanted to help him. Why they would care so much when they are merely inanimate friends, he did not know.

His head pounded as a bowl of fruit hit the floor and shattered in front of him. He squeaked with a with a quiet scream before feeling a patting on his back from fluffy hooves. His friends continued to push him forward as he came to the living room. He entered the room and could hear the TV itself mumbling unrecognizable words before thunder went off. The house was getting worse, the longer he remained in it.

"There it is Aiden...! The door is right there sweetie...!"Celestia cried and pointed her hoof towards the door outside.

He gasped and wasted no time rushing to the door after going into a crawl. He crawled as fast as possible with the ponies cheering him on quietly before he was at the door. He reached for it, but he was too small to reach the door knob. Celestia and Luna were there for him, and sprung into actions as they stood on his shoulders. They walked to his head and got on top of each other to reach for the door.

Luna wiggled her way up to the door knob and jumped before hugging it. Celestia cheered silently as Luna tried to twist the knob and open the door for them to leave. Aiden even clapped his hands and cooed at the idea of finally getting free. Where his friends took him, it didn't matter as long as he was safe. Unfortunately, his hopes froze like ice as ice itself crept down his back and tensed up his body with the sense of another.

There was another presence in the room, and it made Aiden incapable of moving an inch. Luna ceased her actions upon the door after hearing his shaky breaths that could be seen. She moved slowly to look behind her before they all froze to the sounds of the creatures grumbles. Aiden could feel that cold feel of sharp teeth grazing against his back. The creature had found him once again, and nothing was between them now.

He whimpered quietly as he felt the fingers wrapping around his arms. The snarls rung very loudly in his ears, and sounded like death. Luna did not speak, but he could feel her fear as Celestia continued not to move. The grip of the beast tightened before Celestia was suddenly whipped by a vine of shadows off the boy. He was then slowly lifted up as he tried to let out a scream, and was face to face with the shadow.

"I found you again... Now it's my turn to play,"The black face with serpent like pupils glowing like hellish fires chuckled,"And you're it!"

Aiden screamed, only to be silenced as the dark one suddenly began to strangle the boy. He felt cold long fingers now around his neck, choking the very life from his tiny body. He kicked and tried to scream as tears escaped his eyes with his struggle. He was forced to look the monster right in the eyes while the darkness felt as if it was starting to take him. His life was dwindling as his cries were being drowned out with laughter.

"Aiden...! Hug us sweetie. Come on, just hug us and we can help! Aiden!"Aiden could hear his friends crying out for him.

"Don't give in Aiden!"Luna cried loudly before he could feel them getting under his arms for a hug.

Aiden used what life he had left and hugged his friends as he suddenly blacked out. Only to feel a wave of gold and silver opening his eyes and wrestling the grasp of darkness from his throat. He fell to his bottom and struggled to breath while he heard the screeches of the creature. The light was scaring it away, but now it was angry. It as not about to surrender, when it's prey was within it's grasp.

It stood back towards the entrance to the kitchen and hissed at the glowing ponies. Their lights were almost inapproachable, but the boy was in his sights, and an idea was hatching in his mind. The plushies ran to Aiden to help him to his feet, but they could only sit him up. Celestia patted his back while Luna sat on his lap and held his cheeks to shake him awake. He looked to Luna and coughed before Luna cried to him.

"Aiden! I'm so sorry! We won't let him touch you again! We promise!"She made sure that Aiden was still with them before the hiss of the demon came.

"How dare you touch him! Was killing his kind not enough?!"Celestia spat at the creature who only giggled and slammed his hands to the ground.

"His kind were doom to die from the very beginning! You trying to save such creatures is below a princess,"The demon grumbled and sneered as red light grew from cracks growing in the floor.

,"But if you insist on getting in my way, and defending this little runt... Then your destruction will intertwine with his!"

They watched as the cracks in the ground crawled forth to the group. It began to surround the three of them as growls, screams, and cries rang in their ears. The floor trembled below them and felt unstable while the shadow laughed at them like three flies in a spiders web. They screamed before the floor caved in and carried them down a pit of red fires and screams. Swirling black masses spiraling as it swallowed them and took them away.

The demon howled with laughter before walking away and covering the house with growing blackness. His shadows now had the house, but now the prize was in his world now, and it was his turn to play. He disappeared and fell into his own shadows to follow his prey down to the world he ruled. The realm of nightmares where he himself controlled all evil in his possession. All of which were now going to be directed at Aiden and his friends.

"So child... You have a little help from the princesses of the sun and moon, but you're in my world now,"He growled to himself and smirked as he entered the red and black world he sent them to,"Now we can play on better terms... Game on...!"

 **THE NIGHTMARE TRULY BEGINS NOW FOR THE YOUNG CHILD. WELCOME TO A STORY OF NIGHTMARES YOU HAVE ALL SEEN IN YOUR DARKEST DREAMS. PREPARE FOR FEAR, ADVENTURE, AND FRIENDSHIP BEING TESTED TO IT'S LIMITS. I HOPE YOU MY FRIENDS ARE ENJOYING YOURSELVES. THIS WAS A TROUBLING STORY FOR ME, BUT PEASE ENJOY.**


	3. Chapter 2: Terror On The Playground

Chapter 2: Terror On The Playground

A tunnel of red spiraled in the middle of a black and red realm, full of nothing but distant chunks of floating land. It was a soulless and silent world that chilled bones to the point of frost settling in. The air was still with no wind, and no temperature to feel. The perfect setting a dark mind had stored for a poor little soul. Now trapped in his shadows, and at the mercy of the hellish spirit.

The tunnel rang with with repeated thuds, and small child like screams. The world went into a small flux of lights as the sound of a body sliding down the tunnel livened the realm up. Along with the screams of two small ponies, bent on protecting the child they found. They tumbled and rammed against the circular metal till they saw the red light. Aiden flew out of the tunnel and rolled in the dirt, as he still held on tight to his friends.

Dust kicked up from the landscape before the boy was coughing and choking on dirt. He felt his pony friends patting his back and hugging him as he rolled to his bottom. He rubbed his eyes that were stinging from the cloud of grains. He groaned so quietly and so high pitch before his friend's comfort lifted his chin up. Right on time to see the unknown void that was only known by the three new beings Aiden now knew.

"Are you alright Aiden...?! We're so sorry about all this,"Luna bounced out of his arms and looked at a child with a false smile that hid grief,"We should have just took you when we had the chance... But we took our time, and... Now you're here...!"

Aiden merely moaned and whimpered to grab for Luna in hopes of keeping her safe in his arms. Celestia too was hurting on the inside, but being plushies with permanent smiles made it nearly impossible to grieve. After forcing out a sigh through her unmovable lips, she hopped out of the boys arms.

"Aiden... We need you to listen. This is far too much to ask of you, but we will all perish if we don't stick together,"Celestia was heavy with forebode and seriousness,"Whatever reasons our enemy has for bringing us here. We must survive it and work as a team to find a way out...!"

"Sounds about like every souls idea of surviving hell itself. Even when none has ever lived to escape it...!"That dark hissing voice came to them from above within the red and black skies.

Aiden whimpered in almost a scream and grabbed at his throbbing head. His eye sight going fuzzy with fear from the monster's voice hissing, and chuckling at the child. Luna dropped from his arms as the boy fell to his knees. He felt powerless, and at the mercy of the demon. It was as if at the moment, that he felt like giving into the monster.

"You animal! Why are you doing this?! Why this child?! Why take us to this of all places?!"Celestia snapped while Luna aided Aiden with standing back up.

"You brought this on yourself when you chose to defend this little runt,"He chuckled as his words made the red realm glow,"Now you will all be forced into my world of nightmares. I'd like to see how long you can survive...!"

"No! No more games spawn of Tartarus! Let us all go, and end this reign of horror!"Celestia attempted to intimidate the unknown assailant of shadows.

"But I thought you were playing games with me?! Hiding around the house to embarrass me and avoiding your fate,"The hiss turned to a snarl as a shadow grew from a growing tunnel raising from the ground,"If you're going to play games with me. Then why not let me make a little game of my own?"

"We don't play games with creatures that would smile at the death of an innocent child...!"Luna denied the demons remark that was then revealed to be a proposition.

"Oh really? What if I were to say... If you were to play my little game. I would perhaps let you all live...?"He sneered and smiled on the inside as the black figure appeared before them.

"Like we're suppose to believe that you of all creatures would make deals and keep your word?!"Luna ranted while Aiden was hugging her tight and unleashing her silver light.

"Well, I could have just killed you all where you now stand. But what's the point when you can't have fun? If you can't make a sport out of anything,"He said before flashing his fangs and moving aside for the tunnel,"Play my little game of nightmares... And If you survive... You live...!"

"What do you think? We can't trust him...! He will kill us the first chance he has,"Luna arrived at Celestia's side to disagree with the idea,"Besides... Look at him. Aiden is shaken, and his mind has grown fragile...! He may never recover if we do this...!"

Luna's concerns were not to be taken lightly from the look of the terrified child. They could feel his mind already suffering from the horrors this enemy had showed them. The howls that the dimension they stood upon were rattling his brain like wolves from the darkest corners of dreams. The stuffing made hearts of the plushies ached to see him suffering, but Celestia could see it now. There was no way out of this game.

"Very well...! We will play your little game demon. I hope you will enjoy this fun of yours,"Celestia quickly wrapped a hoof around her sister and walked with her back to Aiden,"By the end of it. You will know how it feels to lose when your shadow meets the light..."

"What? Are you crazy...?!"Luna's denial of the challenge only fell on deaf ears.

"I'll give you a few moments to get the runt on his feet...!"Smoke surrounded the shadow before it spun around his entire body and took him away to wait.

They watched the smoke ascend into the blackened red sky before distant thunder was heard. They were slow on their way back from the meeting, and watching the boy whimper and tremble did nothing to help. This wasn't suppose to happen to the child, but they're personal feelings had grown too quickly for the child. Now he was stuck in a nightmare he couldn't awake from, and he'd be force to journey deep into the nightmare if he were ever to get out.

Though in his mind, he only wanted to stay there and cry. Just cry until the tears dried and his soul would be claimed by the demon without pain or fear. However as his head was lifted by a soft white hoof on his chin. He saw the light of hope before him once again.

"Aiden... You don't ever have to forgive us for getting you into this. You don't even need to love us any more,"Celestia wiped a tear from the trembling boy as he slowly reached to hug her,"All we want to do now is save you... And make sure you're in a safer place."

"If you trust us... We can protect you from this menace, and find the way back home for you,"Luna added onto the promise before she nuzzled his chest,"We only ask that no matter what...! Don't be afraid of what you may see. Because we will protect you... Always."

Aiden pulled both his friends into a big hug and whimpered with small pants as well. If only he could speak, maybe they could know what he was trying to say to them. His eyes were drying and the warmth of the ponies comfort brought feeling back into his small legs. He panted as he rolled around to slowly lift himself up. Getting his tiny feet firmly into the dirt before casually rising tall to stand.

He waddled slowly with his friends tight in his arms and glowing with the two lights of hope. Silver and gold illuminated the red tunnel they approached as metallic bangs echoed. A bit unnerving, but bravery was beginning to fill the child to the point where a smile could be seen. Celestia and Luna held on tight as he gripped and climbed up into the tube. He felt the slippery surface chilling his feet as he sat down.

His spine iced from his rear meeting the cold metal, and forced a deep breath from Aiden. He then scoot forward to start sliding down the tube like a play ground slide. He at least wanted to try and have a little fun while he was going through a world of nightmares. He let go for a moment and felt the world slowing down as he slid down the steep tunnel to the next world. Hearing only one last comment from dark one beyond the wind.

"Game on boy...!"His growls rattled as the three of them screamed from the descent into darkness.

* * *

Their minds were racing with the speed they were traveling, but it felt like almost hours that they had been in the tunnel. The cold metal was making Aiden shiver and his teeth chatter. They were hoping that the demon wasn't already turning on them, and guiding them towards death. They could not stand it if they had failed to protect Aiden after coming so far. Thankfully it wasn't too long before they could see a bright orange light at the end of the tunnel.

Wind rushed in their hair, bringing their locks high above their heads from the fresh oxygen. The boy held on tight to his plushies and closed his eyes once met with the light in his eyes. It could have even blinded him if it weren't for the quick action that then proved unnecessary. He felt his cold bottom fly right out of the tube and crash into the soft dirt. Full of warmth, and natural elements that felt almost like the real world.

He spat and blew as he turned onto his side and sat up in a cloud of dirt. He felt his friends wiggle out of his arms and lightly trot around and pat off the dirt on their bodies. Only to then shake their tails and manes to force out another cloud of dirt. They coughed and cleared their throats before they looked to Aiden getting back up and looking around. It looked like they were in a hut under an uprooted tree full of red, green and orange lights.

"Whoa... What is this place?"Luna broke the silence while carefully trotting around the empty hut.

"It feels warm and safe... But let us not be fooled by first appearance,"Celestia warned after looking at a tiki mask with black out lines,"We are still in the realm of nightmares... This is merely a way to soften our minds to the tasks we may encounter..."

"You're right... I can still feel that grotesque stench of the creatures smoke...!"Luna looked out a small window and could see the shapes of mechanisms in the distance.

Aiden appeared to be unconvinced by the area around him, yet it appeared so familiar to him. A place he had once visited with his parents, or a place he had seen in his dreams. He looked around in marvel before he then spotted the little wooden door knob. He cooed and waddled over at full speed and reached out to grab the door knob. He turned it and listened to the click before it slowly opened up to a completely new world.

The area appeared misty and orange, proving difficult on the companions eyes. They could see the silhouette of the mechanisms in the distance, they could swear that they might have been moving. Though it could easily be the darkness and the illusions of the dark one creeping in their minds like roaches. Aiden squeaked out and walked for a bit with the ponies at his side. Only for his friends to get scooped up into his arms and perched on his shoulders.

"Remember. Be brave and just keep moving. No matter what happens..."Luna whispered encouragement into the boy's ears.

The objects in the distance grew in detail and got larger with every step they took towards the structures. Sun light began separating and pulling away the mist to reveal so much more. A shed right by what was turning out to be a large swing set in the center. A large slide a bit to the right that came after the swing set. After seeing the jungle gym to the left, and a tire swing far from the rest swinging on crooked tree branches, they knew exactly what it was.

"A play ground...? He took us to a play ground?"Luna questioned this odd realm a monster of evil had actually brought them to.

The mist had finally dissipated and gave new light to a world full of giant play ground materials. Massive basket ball hoops bent around the largest play sets Aiden had ever seen. The two massive sets were more like buildings rather than play sets, and mimicked twin towers. Surrounded by metal bent basket ball hoops and twisting slides. A teeter totter stood next to one while a bridge connected both massive buildings together.

They looked closer at the buildings as a reddish glow blinked from a top of another. A closer look from the princess of the sun made out a swirling rift of black and red. That must have been the portal, it made a ton of sense as it raced around in her mind. Though getting to the top of such a large building was easier said than don, and there's no knowing what could come. Though they had little choice in the matter, the rift was their way out of this game.

"We have our way out...! We just need a way up,"Celestia pointed to the swirling portal, but at first glance it appeared impossible to climb,"Look around...! This realm is a magical puzzle. Solving it will lead us to freedom...!"

"Agree. Though I feel a bit nervous. It's too calm and quiet for a dark realm,"Luna was feeling her stuffing shudder from this sudden calm in a world that was meant to be evil,"Something just isn't right here..."

Aiden cooed before suddenly walking towards the play ground swing sets. He smiled as he reached for the swing with his tiny fingers wriggling like worms. Celestia and her sister were touched, but Celestia was unsure, and wanted to get Aiden moving to get to the rift. Luna only patted his back in encouragement since it had been a while since he could actually play. Aiden gripped the seat and climbed into the seat before trying to swing.

"Alright Aiden, just for a few minutes..."Luna hopped down and stood on her back legs to give him a push.

"We have no time for this...! The more time we waste, the more tempting we are to the fiend,"Celestia jumped down and tried to stop Luna after she gave Aiden a big push,"He will send his nightmares here, and this realm will be impossible if we waste time like this...!"

The joy brought on by the boy's cheerful giggles drowned out Celestia's words of fear. Luna chuckled and pushed him again to watch him swing happily with his friends. He felt the rush of air in his hair as he swung back and forth, holding onto the swing chains for dear life. His laughter filled the ponies with butterflies and laughter before they were both pushing him on the swing. This was what filled them with such joy to see him, and care for him as if he was their child.

He swung high in the air like a bird, and wanted to spread his arms to fly. Though the fun was soon about to end as a glint at the corner of his eye caught his attention at the peak of his last swing. When he came down, he was kicking and struggling to get out of the seat. He leaned forward and got out of the seat much to the mares confusion before he was crawling away. Clearly he either saw something else fun, or maybe he found something important.

"Where are you going sweetie? I thought you wanted to play on the swing?"Luna called out before he was crawling towards the rickety old shed.

"Follow him. We can't get separated sister,"Celestia was quick to run and catch up with Aiden,"Don't forget... Aiden is the one he's after."

They both caught up with Aiden, and walked by his sides as they came to the shed. The boy was the first to take a peak into the shed, and it proved difficult to see much. The shed was small, but it was dimly lit with only one candle on top of a counter. Along with it, there appeared to be a small rod, more like a lever that could actually be of importance. This tempted the ponies to go into the small structure with Aiden right behind them.

"That lever is in too well of shape to be nothing. We need that for something,"Luna assessed the situation as she sighed seeing the height issue they had,"Now if only we had a way up to get it..."

"We could use this. That is if we had the strength to move it."Celestia pointed out a square empty crate made of wood in the corner, but even that was too heavy for stuff toys to move.

Fortunately for the mares, Aiden was already a step ahead of him when it came to the crate. He was already up on his to feet and yanking the crate from the corner. He had little struggle as he pushed the crate to the side of the wall and waited a moment to catch his breath. Only to then climb onto the box and balance himself to make sure mistakes weren't made like the first few he had when it came of getting out of his play pen. Though now he had become a pro when it came to climbing.

With another breath he reached up nice and tall to grab the counter nice and firm. He lifted up and swung his feet a bit to hoist himself up, and leaned forward to roll to the counter. With a good lift, he rolled onto his back right before the dim candle light. He rolled to his stomach and nearly got his ear caught in the flame before crawling over to the lever. He paused for a moment to look at the brown rod before he noticed something about it, it was one of his old toys.

He reached for it, and was frozen by a familiar blast of ice cold air from behind. He picked up to lever in time for the shed to start cracking and trembling like old rotten wood. The wooden door suddenly slammed behind the ponies with a loud crash. It shook their spines to the center before Aiden looked up and out an open window to see it in the distance with wide eyes. The shadow of a baby in the middle of the play ground watching him with eyes of red.

He stuttered with his whimpers as the orange light of day was quickly fading with the return of the mist. Cold air was hitting his face before he covered it and tried to run from it. Only to accidentally crawl right off the counter and knock over the candle in the process after it had gone out. He screamed before he was met with a soft landing, thanks to Celestia and Luna positioning in the right spot. He rolled to get off them before he held his head to only hear the panting of his two companions.

"I knew it! I just knew it...! I knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park, I just knew it...!"Celestia panicked before they all went silent after hearing whirling winds and the distant cries of a child.

"He's the master of Tartarus sister... What did you expect from a demon like himself...?"Luna was quiet while Aiden peeked around every corner of the area.

"We need to get out of here before either HIM or something else comes for him...! Don't forget who's most important here sister,"Luna reminded before Celestia sighed and nodded with relative ease,"We have to do what ever we must to protect Aiden...!"

Her words were inspiring, but silenced with the sound of foot steps approaching. They could hear the hard stomps with the grinding crunch of dirt. Fresh earth being crushed as the foot steps approached the shed and the light of day replaced with a gloom of blue. Aiden huddled in and held his two plushies as he cried silently with his head pounding and his hands shaking. His vision went blurry once more before his ears were pierced by a horrible noise.

Scratching was occurring outside the shed, and grinding along the walls towards the door. They could feel the child whimpering as the scratching met with the door and ceased for a moment. Then the familiar clicking of a door opening went off in his ears before it happened. The shed door gradually opened up to the gloomy and foggy blue play ground. Aiden did not want to from his spot, but the screech of a child forced him to move.

Wind blowing like a storm rang in his ears before he was outside and immediately hit by the cold. He topped from the feeling of solemness heavy in the air, along with a strong malice. It was empty and cold to the touch, this was fear at its purest. He crawled slowly and huddled into plants that had sprouted around the play ground. He shook his head after hearing something else walking in the plants with him.

Weeds were crushed under the iron heel of an invisible enemy, the worst kind of enemy. Aiden looked around and followed the sound before crawling in another direction. He stopped before seeing a plant flatten right before him and the icy presence of evil stood before him. He could hear it sniffing the musky cold air for any scent of a child. It made the child want to give up in his mind, but his heart told him to stay quiet.

With his mind made up by his heart, he remained quiet and within the brush. He shuddered before seeing the invisible weight lift off the plant, and deep boot prints stomped towards the teeter totter. It may have left, but the danger was from from over.

"Ok... Now that we have a moment... We need to figure out what that lever goes to..."Celestia whispered to disguise her fear with concern and confusion.

"I'm sure we can figure it out... This small realm has very little spots to hide it's secrets,"Luna spoke from the feel of nightmares she knew from experience,"We just need to figure out what seems to stand out... Anything abnormal is a possibility."

Standing out was all Aiden truly needed to get a clue, and that's when he remembered. The tire swing far from the other play sets on the play ground, it stood out. It was like it was on it's own, never being a true part of the play ground, or at the least a rogue. The tire swing was his next stop, but before moving forward. A deep and sickening crunch went off in his ears before slime was felt through his fingers, and the palm of his right hand.

A slow twist of his neck directed him to a bug carcass crushed to pieces by his own hand. Legs were stuck to his fingers along with the dripping of green insect blood. His soiled hand shook at the sight of the first death he himself had committed. Only for such irony to start sprouting from the moist dirt with tiny screeches of rage. A scream rattled through Aiden's lips to see bugs of all shapes and sizes, cloaked in shadows of evil.

With cries of panic, Aiden took off with the sound of tapping bug legs following him. He narrowly avoided getting bit by a black giant beetle, forcing the ponies screamed and begged for the boy to go full speed, for his own sake. A swarm was growing from the soil as they exited the brush with a black army of insects in pursuit, making their minds race. The fear of their flesh being torn by pincers and claws, plunging deep into their heads. Their only hope was the tree stump Aiden spotted right by the tire swing.

"Don't look back...! Just keep running to the stump!"Luna scooped up a rock and tossed it into the swarm of bugs.

The creatures only separated and sacrifice hundreds to save thousands before they continued to pursue. Though it did give Aiden the time he needed to stop for the tree stump and start climbing. He squealed and kicked himself onto the tree stump before feeling a cold bug shell hitting his foot. He sat there and watched insects clashing into the tree and crushing each other. Forcing him and the ponies to watch as green blood was shed and insects crumbling and retreating into the soil dead or alive as failed hunters of humans.

Watching the bugs creep and crawl, spreading dirt in all directions to burrow back into their homes. Aiden sighed deeply to stop his racing mind and heart, and look to the dead insect carcasses. He felt soft limbs pull him away from the sight of death and into the comfort of Celestia.

"Don't look Aiden... This is not a sight for children to see..."Celestia kept his face buried against her chest.

"Well we're here... But I don't see anything here but... Webs?"Luna looked above and could see thick white silky webbing in the trees.

The others looked up before they could hear wind creaking the dark branches before cracking against the webs. That did not bode well for the group to hear such sounds. It only got worse as the cries of a baby were heard on the winds breath. Almost as if the child cried before meeting a grim end, and crying out for the mother that never came. It put a pain of sadness deep into the boy's stomach as he looked to the ground.

Littered with the dead insects that once wished to make a corpse of himself. Was his life truly this vital that it called for life or death battles? Why would two pony toys want him to live while this monster wanted him to die? It was impossible for his small mind to comprehend, all he could do was hug his pony friends. Before a gasp from Luna shocked him out of his childish thoughts along with a coil around his neck.

"AIDEN!"Luna screamed before he could see a branch suddenly constrict around his throat.

The pressure was unreal to Aiden, and the air was being taken from his lungs. Celestia fell from his arms while Luna held onto his leg as he was hoisted from the stump. He choked and began to kick with ferocity and panic. Saliva left the corners of his mouth as he felt the wooden choke hold strangling the life from his tiny body. Luna could only scream as Aiden kicked his legs and grabbed at the hard wood vine.

His little fingers squeezed into the vice grip, but were hopeless to try and pull away from it. Celestia ran in a circle trying to panic while Luna tried to climb up the boys blue pjs. He yanked and barely moved the vines to catch his breath, but it was fruitless. His vision was already starting to fade, and control of his limbs spiraled out of control. Luna panted before getting to his face and helping to pull the vines off his bruising neck.

"He's going to die! Tia help!"Luna yanked at the vine to give the boy air, only to see his face turning blue and gloomy like the world.

"That vine! It's alive! That means it can feel Aiden! So fight,"Those words hatched a plan from Luna as she gripped the tip of the vine,"FIGHT! Just fight! Don't stop fighting!"

"Bite! Bite Aiden! Just fight back and bite!"Luna put the tip of the wood towards his mouth as his watering eyes spotted it.

They began to dilate and fail before he could feel the dark wood on his tongue. The word bite screamed in his ears, and with one last show of body functions. He lifted his jaw up and bit down hard on the wood vine before a screech exploded from all around. The wind spiraled around the three of them as screams of pain from an unknown being. That's when the gift of life came back to Aiden's little body.

The vine loosened and shuddered before releasing his bruised neck from the hard grip. He fell a massive blast of oxygen renter his body before he began to pant and panic. He crashed back on the stump before Celestia rushed over to assess her sister and the child. Luna was unhurt from the looks of it, but Aiden was a different story. He had a circular bruise around his entire neck from the hang man execution.

He coughed and choked to keep finding a breath of air with each pant. He held his chest, and strangely could not cry from the fear of death. The day pony patted his back while he coughed out his saliva while a chunk of tree stump cracked and trembled. Luna felt her vice cracking and shivering with tears that could not come to plastic eyes. Though she could be heard quietly weeping while checking the bruises around his neck.

"Aiden...! Oh my gosh, Aiden...!"Luna hugged his chest while he wheezed before finding a slow and steady rhythm of air to breath.

"Are you two ok? I was so worried when-"Celestia went silent seeing Luna snap at her and keep her away.

"It doesn't matter if I'm fine or not! I'm worried about Aiden! He's hurt now, and he's scared...!'Luna ranted to her sister while Aiden yanked out the piece of tree.

He kept the argument out of his thoughts before he spotted an open slot inside on the wall of the stump. He took out the small lever, and looked to it real close before he looked back to the slot. He breathed smoothly before reaching to the slot with the rod like lever. He grunted a bit to stretch out more before he gradually done his job. The rod gradually went into the slot like two legos, and latched in place to be used.

He gripped the handle and took one last life giving breath before pulling the lever. It rolled like clock gears, and clicked like an opening door before it met the other end of the slot. The ponies finally began to quiet down to see the ground itself shaking like an earthquake under a sand box. They saw that Aiden took action, and figured out the puzzle before dirt was exploding from below, and a great stone structure lifted.

It raised like an ancient statue in the form of stairs as it lifted towards one of the two towers play sets. They had found the way out of this world thanks to the intellect Aiden possessed for a child. He sat for a moment and weakly cooed ass he stared at the way out still swirling with red and black.

"Well done Aiden! That was genius child...! So incredibly genius!"Celestia clapped her small hooves together and ran with Luna to the boy.

"We have our way out! And we've survived the creatures here...! We can leave now."Luna enticed Aiden with the idea to get out of this horrible playground.

He wasted no time and climbed off the stump with barely a struggle, but this world was not done yet. The plushies climbed their way onto his shoulders as he took off towards the steps. He could hear the crawling of bug like legs, but he didn't see anything around. The world may very well be starting to get to him, but not for much longer. He went at full speed, not looking to the ground out of fear for another insect swarm attack.

The crawling tickled his ears with the thought of tiny bugs jumping him from everywhere. Though he neared the steps and was on his way to freedom. Suddenly he felt the ground crash and force him to the dirt before clicking and legs crawling. He got up and looked at the steps before a shadow eclipsed the blue dim light over him. He breathed in deeply with his neck freezing in terror, and turned around slowly to another insect of horror like no other.

Above him was a giant bug like no other, in the form of a spider. It's eight legs caged most of his escape while it also bared what appeared to be the top half of a woman garbed in blackness. She roared with a popping screech as she looked down to the child. Her red eyes glaring through her black hair as her hands opened with long nails ready to grab. While a stinger from her rear protruded to sting and paralyze.

Aiden shuddered and backed away while the creature watched him and moved towards him. His body wanted to freeze, and no longer move, but his friends said other wise. They tightened their grip and gave him a good pat to the back to get him running.

"RUN!"Celestia cried before Aiden waddled fast and missed losing his head from a clawed swing of the spider mistress.

She screeched and went into hunting mode as she charged at the group. Her legs plunging deep into the dirt as she followed him to the steps, she loved to play with her prey. Aiden climbed the steps quickly and against the ice cold touch they gave his hands and his feet. He whimpered and screamed as he heard her from behind approaching with her tapping legs hitting the stairs and sliding around. The stairs were strong, but smooth enough to slip on.

It took the tiny fingers and toes Aiden had to stay gripped to the steps while he quickly climbed. He kept looking forward towards the top of the tower, and the bridge made out to be the next stop. Though he could feel the creature closing in slowly due to her spider limbs struggling to hold onto the stairs. Luna was quick to see the creatures struggle, and looked around before seeing a small toy car on an upcoming step. A plan was made, and executed once Luna had swung down under Aiden's belly and grabbed the car.

"Watch your step!"Luna taunted before tossing the car down the steps.

The creature went to grab for Aiden, but felt her leg buckle from under as she stepped on the car. She screeched with slimy teeth shooting from her mouth before she lost balance and fell off the side. Aiden finally looked back and saw the creature fall off the stairs. Tumbling down a good ten feet before crashing into the dirt. Aiden looked forward and assumed that the creature was now dead, leaving him open to escape.

"Nice work there Luna. And nice ironic phrase to taunt...!"Celestia complimented as they finally reached the tower's peak.

Aiden gasp for more air after making over the final step and rolling to his back, and looking to the ceiling. He avoided death, and was nearing the end of this world to get to the next. His trust in Celestia and Luna was really paying off, and hope felt just a bit more stronger. A smile lifted on his face as he looked to his two friends crawling up to give him a hug. Their warmth both eased his mind and made his next objective clear.

His head turned, and he could see the portal out of this play ground across the bridge. He sighed and stilled himself as the haunting images of bugs, and being strangled to death threaten to deter him. Though just a look and a nod from Celestia and Luna got him off his feet. He stumbled and looked to the bridge before he began to walk. He reached for the portal as he stepped on the bridge and immediately made it creak.

"This bridge is old... We need to be careful so it does not collapse."Celestia informed as Aiden walked slowly on the bridge as it swayed a bit with each step.

"We're almost out of here... Don't you worry Aiden. Just wait till we all get home,"Luna said while the bridge trembled a bit while the creak of wood tried to break their nerves,"We can play together... We'll even take good care of you. We'll be able to give all the more love that you deserve...!"

Those sorts of promises did sound nice, but they weren't out of the woods just yet. Aiden cooed at the proposition before he fell on the wooden bridge before it began to crack and shake. He looked up, but Celestia spotted the danger coming onto the bridge. The woman like spider had gotten right back up and climbed the tower to capture her prey. She jumped and landed right on the start of the bridge with a drooling smirk.

She screeched while Aiden got one last look at her, and swore her face looked familiar. He crawled on all fours towards the portal before the bridge thrashed with the approach of the creature. He gasped and struggled to scream as he reached for the portal. Though the scream found it's way out when he felt his leg getting grabbed. He heard the sick tear of fabric from his footy pajamas leg part while it struggled against the grip of the spider.

He yanked, but she pulled back and tried to pull him into her venomous embrace. He grunted and scooted away towards the portal, but she just kept pulling him closer to her. He could see the shine of her stinger. Aiming at his head to deliver the killing blow, but he saw what she was doing to the bridge. The ropes were snapping, and the bridge was giving out to the rough struggle. He could see his footy pajama leg piece ripping and baring his skin before he kicked at her hand.

"Hang on to me Aiden! Grab for the portal sister!"Luna screamed as Aiden bit at the spiders fingers.

He squeezed Luna tight before her silver light went off and blinded the spider's red eyes. He closed his own eyes from the sudden light while Celestia had Luna holding her back leg. She jumped for the portal and gradually got connected to the portals gravity like surface. A strong force had then began to pull them from the spider's grip, and into the portal. Aiden then felt his foot slip out of spider's grasp before the explosion off wood went off.

His whole body went into the portal and off to the next world while the spider had destroyed the bridge. It fell to pieces under her legs, and caused it to tumble back down to the earth. Only to meet the tree stump below the tire swing, and coming through her abdomen. Green blood exploded as her body was impaled completely through and forced a very human scream from her jaws. Until she finally died a failure, being unable to kill the child that had escaped with his pony friends.

"Well played boy. Well played...! Now my hand has truly been forced...!"Came the hiss of the dark one as he felt displeasure about being out smarted by a child.

 **I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT OF A STRUGGLE. IT'S BEEN TROUBLE TO GET MOTIVATED ENOUGH TO WRITE WITH PASSION. BUT AS LONG AS I GOT MY FRIENDS HERE, AND THE SUPPORT OF ALL OF YOU. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE TO PLEASE. SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME SUPPORT AND A REVIEW, AND I HOPE TO KEEP WRITING FOR ALL YOU FRIENDS. BRONIES AND PEGISISTERS!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Swamp Hunt

Chapter 3: The Swamp Hunt

Rings of red above their heads passing by as they slid. Down the metallic rabbit hole into a dark world they were going to escape evil. The boy holding his two little friends as they slid towards the red light at the end of the tunnel. He gulped and rubbed his bruised neck as it burned from the attempted hang of the last realm. The realm they had escaped and filled them with a sense of success and confidence.

His feet struck the ground while the ponies flew from his arms and landed on their hooves. Aiden rolled onto his side and did his best to take in some air with a sore neck. A tear leaked from his left eye and made him want to start crying. Thankfully his deep breaths quenched his will's desire to break and accept defeat. He slowly turned his head and gazed towards the red and black sky with a sense of fear that the nightmare was not yet over.

His eyes blurred with grief before he saw the still smile of his white pony of the sun. Her toy like smile was all too familiar, but a mystery when it came to how she really felt inside. He slowly rolled again and made it to his bottom to sit properly while she touched his neck. Caressing it with her soft and plushy hooves to access the bruising. She sighed and looked the boy in the eye like a worried mother.

"Are you alright sweetie? I'm sorry about all this... I can't imagine the pain you feel right now."Celestia was heavy with her words and looked away for a moment.

"I child should not have to go through all this,"Luna took his hand and lifted it before putting the other hoof over his hand to gently rub it,"Will get you through this... First we need to do something about that little injury you have Aiden."

Celestia couldn't agree more, and before they went further, she needed to call out to someone. She trotted over to the edge of the floating island and looked to the sky. Her just nearly puffing up as she felt anger boiling in her stomach and reaching her head. Thunder brightened the red sky as a hiss and a laughter was then heard. It chilled their bodies to hear it, but the little pony's anger warmed her through her yells.

"Come on out you coward! We completed your little game here! And now we require some aid,"Celestia called out before the laughs turned to confusion and grumbles,"We won't play your little game any further until you do so!"

"Oh really? You think you're running the show all of a sudden, Celestia? You are in MY world now, don't forget that,"The dark shadow snapped at her from the sky and growled as the sky thundered bright red,"As far as I'm concerned. I'M the one calling the shots here! NOT YOU!"

"Then we will just stay here and protect Aiden, and you'll never finish your game with us before the sun rises...!"There was slyness in Luna's tone as she hugged Aiden and forced a quiet gasp from the shadow.

He went silent for a moment and was rethinking his strategy now that the tables were turned. She knew what would happen if the sun outside his realm would rise, and he couldn't be around for that. He growled and shot red lightning at the edge of the rock. He wanted to throw a tantrum, but instead he decided to take a deep breath before chuckling. As clever as Luna was, this was now merely a stalemate.

"Huh! Clever little mare... Very well. There are still two more worlds I can squeeze in to kill you,"He chuckled before his shadowy self slithered quickly from the sky and appeared before them,"But I suppose we could make this a fair game... What is it that you require?"

"We need toddler friendly first aid for his neck! When we're done, then we can play...!"Celestia decided that now was a time to put a lid on her rage since he now agreed.

"Very well... I would like to slaughter him at his full strength. To see him suffer and cry before the life flees his worthless small body..."He sneered before shooting a blast of shadows in front of them.

It molded into a square and bubbled before it slowly took detailed shapes. It spelled the words first aid and had a baby rattle under it while a plus symbol was above it and turning red. When the object was fully molded, the shadows looked to be leaking away from it. Revealing a child friendly first aid box big, but light enough for the sisters to carry. Both mares did not hesitate to take the first aid and rush it over to Aiden while he sat there with his eyes to the ground.

"Aiden? We got medicine for your neck sweetie... We're going to help you feel better,"Luna spoke gently as she crawled to his lap while Celestia opened the box up,"Just keep doing deep breaths and close your eyes..."

Aiden let out a little moan and hugged her while she gladly accepted a little hug. That was her opening to casually receive a roll of pony patterned gauze bandages from her sister. She then reached to her sister before she was given a berry scented liquid bottle to apply to the neck. She gently dropped liquid to the bandages and began to roll it out while Aiden closed his eyes and snuggled her. Perfect time for her to begin wrapping the gauze around his neck lightly.

He shuddered and felt the liquid starting to cool his neck greatly making his spine tingle. He opened his eyes wide to see her wrapping the cold bandages around his neck and shaking. Celestia rushed to his side and held his hand to keep him calm while Luna finally finished. He felt his whole neck wrapped in cold bandages that suddenly began to turn very warm. He rubbed his neck gently and felt a tiny bow Luna tied in the front of the throat.

It got a little smile going before he cooed before picking the mares up into a hug. It made the dark one's stomach churn before the lights of yellow and silver flashed in his eyes. He hissed and shot back into the skies before red thunder stabbed the skies in outrage. He growled and broke up their warm embrace before the next red tube shot up from the ground and aimed towards them. He sighed and then chuckled before he spoke.

"Now that all this mushy non sense is over. I have a special world for you to see,"he spoke while they all stood up to listen,"I have a two for one special with this one. It's a world that's near impossible, and it has it's own special creature...!"

"We've already fought your playground from Tartarus, and the spider wretch. What makes this one so different?"Luna questioned the shadow as he giggled horridly at her confidence.

"Simple... I call him... The Swamp Stalker...! Hunter of the swamp!"He revealed his demon and the world they would be entering surely enough.

"Excuse us if we aren't exactly impressed with this highly praised creature of yours...!"Luna taunted in confidence while a ghostly and high pitched wail rung out through the tube.

"He hunts all that enters his world...! Countless children and even adults have entered his world and have never been seen again,"He chuckled as the creature wailed in the tube to intimidate,"No matter where you hide... Where you run or how high you climb. He will find you, and he will gut you like he does with all his food...!"

"I see. We may be at more shaken odds here, but we will prevail all the same fiend...!"Celestia promised while Aiden tightened his grip from trembling terror of the creature that wailed.

"We'll see... About that...! Enter...! And lets see if you can survive the swamp and it's master!"He demanded entertainment as the tunnel rang and clang metal like.

Aiden wanted to back away while the wails slowly began to calm down and grow silent. He grunted and moaned fearfully as he looked down to his two little friends before looking to the tube. He shook his head and felt Luna rubbing his chin to comfort and encourage. He let out another moan before finally taking his first step towards the tunnel. He stood before it for a moment and listen to the distant bang of metal.

He slowly crawled up with a little wiggle and kick of his feet before he was sitting in the tunnel. With both ponies under his arms, he wiggled his bottom to get the sliding going. He let out a gentle squeak as he began to slide down the tube and towards yet another world of Nightmares. His mind still disturbed by the horrors of the spider that nearly killed him in the playground. Now it was time to return to the nightmares, and risk his life for freedom in the end.

The slide was long and silent, he couldn't even care about the cold slide under him. The mares were even quiet, but he knew there was little to say of what had happen to them. The cage that held them and spewed monsters and terror to scare and murder them. It was about to start once again, as they neared the dim blue light at the end of the tunnel. It prepared to land, and closed his eyes before landing feet first onto wood.

He took in a deep breath before taking in the surroundings next, the dark wooden surroundings. It was spacious, but very small, a bed could barely fit in this tiny area. It laid against a cracked frame window with no glass what so ever, and let in dim blue light. Fog crept into the window and filled his longs with moisture and a very foul smell. It smelled like mildew, wet animal fur and even potentially blood.

"My...goodness...! This place... It's about as evil as evil can get..."Luna crawled from the boy's grip and walked around the wooden shack as it creaked.

"The sun could barely pierce this vile place...! Yet it is inhabited by some sort of creature,"Celestia feared after Aiden let her jump to the ground with Luna,"We must be very careful... We don't know where this creature is, and if it's watching us..."

"Agreed. Aiden stay very close to us, and remember. We're here for you,"Luna said as she moved towards the shack door and looked to the door knob,"Together our light can scare away anything that tries to hurt you."

Aiden nodded in agreement and decided to start playing his part in their journey through darkness. He saw a small stool at a desk to the other side, and ran for it with hands open and reaching for it. He gripped the wooden legs and carried the stool over to the door and sat it down. He then stepped up on the stool while the ponies ran to his back and climbed him like a mountain. They perched themselves on his shoulders as he gripped and turned the knob a bit.

He heard the click and pushed before the door gradually opened up with a loud creak and crack of wood. When it was wide enough, it made a metal grinding screech before stopping. Fog flooded into the shack and blasted cold air over his body while his eyes were treated to a creepy sight. There were two to four different creeks traveling through the muddy looking soil and dead black trees. He couldn't even see the sky, and the slimy rush of the water was loud in his ears.

He coughed and squeezed his nose for a moment as the foul stench got stronger. The plushies groaned and held their snouts as well, stricken with the disgusting odor that seemed to take up the area. Aiden shook his head and stepped down from the stool before waddling out of the shack. Only for the door to suddenly slam behind him and make him jump with a little squeal. He crossed his legs and tried to breath, but his legs were crossed for a different reason all together, and the creeks weren't helping the issue.

Slowly he was able to uncross himself and slowly walk on to find a way out. The ponies noticed his weird behavior, but were watching the trees and the creeks for any movement. They shuddered with their breaths and turned their heads around to the slightest bubble and splash. They were more scared then Aiden was at the moment, but his personal problem was starting to finally become more apparent. He whimpered and wanted to put his legs together again before a splash was heard.

"What was that...?!"Luna panicked silently as they turned to the stream as a fish was suddenly beached.

It wiggled and gasped for air as water sprinkled from it's shiny scales and took it's oxygen. A grumble rustled the trees and their ears before Aiden rushed to a rock and hid away. Groaning as he peeked from the rock and watched the fish flop in the mud and slowly begin to die. His eyes widen and trembled as the fish was slowly dragged away from the creak and towards some trees. Only to be suddenly grabbed and broken completely from the inside by four large black claws in fingerless gloves.

His head quaked as he saw the arm slowly lift the fish up from the mud that then dripped from it's fins. A hiss and grumble shook the trees before they then bent from the sides to reveal red eyes. A spiky head stretched from the trees and hissed at the fish it had caught. It stepped forward in torn jean overalls and hard leather boots with three toe claws protruding through the fronts. It then stood tall in complete form about seven feet tall, possibly taller.

It roared with a strange metallic echo from the base of it's voice as it stared down the fish. It lifted it's large jaws and bared a row of long sharp teeth like thick needles moving from out of it's gums. Luna and Celestia pulled Aiden's head away from the gruesome sight before he heard the creature bite. A sick crunch sounded out, bones, flesh and blood squeezed together as the boy trembled from the sound. He swore he could hear the fish cry out before it was then silenced by death, and a headless fish.

Luna was the first to sneak a peek and saw the creature chewing on it's quarry's head. The headless body of the fish spasm and flopped before it finally went limp in the beasts dropped the fish's body and licked the blood that trickled on it's lips before a voice echoed out loudly.

"STALKER! Be on the prowl! I have brought you some very special prey that don't taste foul!"That voice could only be known as the dark nightmare demon himself as the creature looked to the sky.

It roared and shook it's head at the sky before it looked around to the surrounding area. It grumbled and sniffed around to pick up on fear body odor or sounds of movement. It looked to a large rock on the other side of the creak, and glared at it with a grumble. It slowly turned around and stomped back into the woods after shoving a tree down to the sticky mud. It disappeared into the darkness and suddenly the area seemed a bit lighter and more safe.

"Ok... Now it knows we are here...! So we must be very careful...!"Celestia whispered as she also peeked around the rock and spotted nothing.

"Ok. First we need a plan to get, and an idea of where to look for the portal out of here,"Luna brought up a critical piece of information that they never even bothered to think about,"The shack was the entrance. And there's nothing else here aside from trees, muck and creeks."

"Yes but... There is one spot I know that all swamps in Equestria have...! An open pond area used for collecting water,"Celestia surprised Luna with the info she knew from years of personal studies,"It's the only other unique piece of a swamp like this. So it must be where the portal is...!"

"You heard that right sweetie? There's already a way out of here. Near the swamp's only pond,"Luna tried to encourage an oddly straining and struggling Aiden who shook his head and whimpered,"It's ok honey. We just need to take a deep breath and be very quiet. Just sneak around and hide from this stalker and we will make it...!"

Aiden slowly nodded his head, and tried to stand, but his legs were crossed and trembling. Possibly out of fear, after what he saw, it would not surprise them any more. He unwrapped and slowly began to walk towards a group of trees as Celestia whispered of the location. The center of the swamp was her answer to the portals location, but there was no answer for what came next. As he stopped at a tree and hugged it with a painful groan that began to worry them.

"Aiden...? Are you ok sweetie. Is your neck hurting? Whats wrong chi-"Celestia was interrupted as a flying object sliced a chunk of her mane clean off and striking a tree.

It dangled and made them freeze before it stopped vibrating from the force it traveled on. It was made out to be a knife with a double edge refined blade and a hard wood handle stained with old blood. A grumble came with the knife before the explosion and crack of wood sounded off. They quickly turned, and looked in horror at the creature itself emerging from a group of trees to their left. It's red eyes spotted them in the open by the trees and roared.

It reached into it's front pocket and slowly grinned vile like before it pulled it's weapon of choice out. A three foot long jungle machete with a serrated back end, and a shiny front blade. As it bared the blade to it's side in a side stroke position, it gave one last gaze before the group took off. Aiden panted and waddled quickly as the creature screeched and stomped across the open area. It was fast, and it was hungry for the child's flesh, and was ready to slice into him.

Aiden could hear it's foot steps approaching quickly as he entered the trees and fell to the ground. Doing just that saved him from losing his head as the creature swiped at him. Cutting two trees in half and taking a lock of Aiden's blond hair as well as trees fell to the mud and shook the ground. The quaking ground shook the child and made standing up a chore before he was able to run again. The creature roared as it stomped through the trees, slashing at the boy from behind.

"We won't be able to outrun this creature! We need to find a place to hide...!"Luna cried as she ducked to miss the machete while it took another piece of the boy's hair.

"Aiden! Go right! Run to the right!"Celestia called out to the boy before turning the boy right like a car.

Aiden listened and ran to the right towards some more dead trees and many low hanging vines. Luna was confused at first, but saw the vines and looked to the crazed shadow. It either cut trees in two or left deep cuts in the tree trunks themselves as it swung it's blade from above and across. Aiden felt the blade cut into his pajamas, but just missed the skin. It forced Aiden to move quicker as they entered the trees and suddenly trip on a stone.

Aiden fell to his stomach and it sent a growl and inflating pain in his lower belly. He groaned as he rolled to his back and saw the creature lifting his blade high to slice him in two. But upon the creature bringing it's swing down, it suddenly stopped instantly and almost swung to it's back from the sudden stop. It growled and looked up to see it's machete caught in many tree vines and wrapped up nice and tight. It grumbled in anger and began yanking at the vines to get free, giving the group time to move.

"Now look to that tree Aiden. It's dead and very unstable. Knock it over right on top of the monster!"Celestia pointed to the large dead tree and a large branch in front of them.

Aiden didn't need to be told twice before he scurried to the branch and scooped it up in his hands. Mud leaked through his fingers, and dripped on his pjs as he bolted to the tree. He quickly lifted and swung the branch, cracking it slightly as it creaked and crunched in response. He panted and screamed before smacking the tree again and cracking the base of the tree even more. It began to sway a bit and looked as if it could fall on him at any time.

He went limp with the branch as he turned back to see the creature snapping the vines off. One by one they were parting from the sharp blade, and the creatures blood lust grew fiercer. It roared as Aiden turned back and let out a scream before smacking the tree again and causing a sick crack to echo in their ears. The tree swayed towards them at first, but Luna jumped down and quickly shoved Aiden aside before the tree tipped over. The creature was not so lucky as it finally freed itself from the vines.

Only for the creature to look up and lift it's hands up in time to be flattened at the chest by the tree. It slammed the creature down, deep into the mud with it's machete hand, it's head and it's legs free. It growled and hissed as it struggled against the tree and the injury it had gained from the tree. Aiden panted and hugged Celestia and Luna before their lights when off, and began to burn the creatures face with their light. Giving the child more time to find a place to take cover out of the creatures grasp.

"Hurry Aiden! It's getting free already!"Luna screamed as he looked to the hunter as it began smashing it's elbow against the tree.

With each blow it swung with it's elbow, the wood of the tree broke away. It wriggled to test the duration the tree had left before elbowing and smashing the tree even more. It gave Aiden just the jump he needed to look and find a place to hide. He spotted what was appearing to be three rocks that shaped out what looked like a small den in the ground. He yelled in the attempt to say run that came out as coos before he raced for the small tunnel.

The Swamp Stalker could see him running for the tunnel to the underground and hurried it's escape. Once the wood was broken enough, it had enough room to swing it's machete to the tree. One clean cut, sliced the tree apart and gave it room to lift itself through and break out of the trees hold. It shook off the crushing damage it took and raced at Aiden with a bit of a limp that slowed it down. Aiden looked back and screamed as he saw the creature limping towards him with it's weapon wielded above it's head.

Aiden whimpered and waddled as fast as he possibly could before diving for the hiding spot. He screamed before he felt a shroud of blackness in his eyes and a grip on his leg. He opened his eyes and saw Celestia and Luna in front of him as he crawled towards them for a hug. Only to be yanked on and be dragged out of the tunnel's exit by the same claws he saw grabbing the poor fish. He looked back and screamed, seeing into the red eyes of the Stalker.

He felt his hands get gripped by his friends soft hooves and being pulled into the tunnel. He heard a tear in his footie pajamas as they pulled on both sides, the creature roared at the resilience. It brought it's blade up and was ready to slice the boy's limbs off while the mares screamed. Celestia growled as they were starting to lose the tug of war, but she then spotted a way to save Aiden. She spotted the tears in one of the legs of his pjs, and the claws of the beast were stuck in the fabric.

"Luna flash this creature in the eyes! ?Get Aiden to hug you, and flash him!"Celestia screamed while Luna was way ahead of her on the request and huddled into Aiden.

"Aiden! HUG ME! You know I'll protect you! JUST HUG ME AND I WILL PROTECT YOU!"Luna shouted before Aiden's mind triggered and made him growl with fear.

He wrapped his arms around her as he was almost completely outside the tunnel and in the demons grip. With that sweet hug, Luna lit up with silver lights and the creature was instantly blinded. It screeched while it's grip loosened on his leg before it peeled the whole leg piece of his pajamas from his legs. With it's claws caught in the fabric, it fell back and tore the whole left leg of the boy's pjs off. Leaving Aiden with a bare left foot as he swung right back into the tunnel over Celestia.

He trembled in the cold mud that got all over him, and chilled his bare foot and leg. Making goosebumps sprout on his skin as he slowly lifted his head up in complete misery. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly rolled in the mud like a pig to sit up and look at Celestia and Luna. He coughed and sniffed as tears streamed from his eyes in complete terror and embarrassment from what came next. He could no longer hold it in, the pain was too great and the scare forced it out of him.

"Aiden...? Are you ok...?"That question was quickly answered for Celestia thanks to a very different sort of hissing noise.

Aiden coughed while Luna spotted the big and very wet problem happening to their child. Around his whole groin area and even his legs, the sound echoed while they began to quickly grow very wet. The hissing got louder while a yellowish liquid rushed a bit from his bare left leg before he finally exploded. The whole time they were worried about surviving, and they didn't bother to remember that he just turned two. Aiden was still in pull ups, and their neglect to that caused him to wet himself out of fear.

He burst into tears and cried loudly and without control as he felt his under garment completely wet. It was cold and rushing down both legs while he covered his face and wept with no control. Luna had her hooves to her mouth and quickly ran over to Aiden and was careful not to step in the puddle he made.

"Aiden! Oh my gosh! We are so sorry! We didn't know, we're sorry!"Luna hugged him from the top and almost cried herself from not knowing the signs that he needed to potty.

"This is our fault...! Please Aiden! Please, please don't cry! We're trying sweetie! We want to get you home,"Celestia stressed and wanted to cry as well before he was finally done,"I my gosh...! You're completely soaked from the waist down...! We need to get you changed...!"

"We can't! Not until we get out of this place! And that THING is out there!"Luna snapped as she tried to comfort the boy as he cried hard into her tiny belly while she hugged him.

His lower body was already getting cold from the wet mess he was in and the ladies knew what comes in the next thirty minutes. They needed to get him out of here before the result urine on his lower body triggers a rash. Potentially leading to infection if not treated and changed, this frustrated Celestia a great deal. She almost screamed at her incompetence for forgetting a toddler's needs. She pounded at the mud walls in anger while Luna was slowly calming Aiden down.

"If only we didn't wait to take him out of the human world! If only those parents had listen! If only, if only,"Celestia yelled at herself with anger and shamed as she pounded out a chunk of mud,"If only We had just came forward in our true forms and protected him...!"

She bowed her head and let the whimpers of Aiden's misery punish her for their arrogance. She growled at herself and was ready to break down as well while another piece of mud fell from the ceiling. She stepped aside as she looked to Aiden while his face was buried in Luna. She sighed, and wanted to give him a hug of support whether she got wet from him or not. Fortunately a red shimmer of light glowed off the corner of her eye.

She lifted her head and saw through an opening of the tunnel left by the mud she pounded on. She saw it with wide eyes she only knew she had as she found the means of salvation. The swamp pond out in the open, and right in front of it was the red and black swirling portal. She shuddered with a gasp before spotting the Stalker limping towards the pond with it's blade drawn. There was a way out, but getting it would be hard and risky.

"Luna! Aiden! I found the portal...! I can see it...!"Celestia quietly called out and pointed to the two.

Luna and Aiden parted for a moment to look at Celestia, and a gentle pat on Aiden's chest got him moving. He felt his groin area squish as he resorted to crawling in the cold mud. His foot was getting cold now that a chunk of his pajamas were gone from sight. He and Luna peeked and saw the portal, but the view of the Stalker, already near the exit sent them back. He hugged Luna and whimpered while Celestia got them to the hole again.

"We can make that...! If Aiden just holds us tight. Our light will keep the creature back enough for us to reach the portal...!"Celestia tried to entice them with the idea of escaping another nightmare.

"And what if it doesn't work!? Aiden won't last much longer...! Not after what just happened...!"Luna argued while Aiden sat and tried to wipe the mud from his foot.

"Then you know what we will gladly do in order for him to survive...!"Celestia said coldly as Luna went silent before she also sighed and turned.

"You understand that. Right Aiden?"Luna asked of the boy as he looked at her and slowly nodded before wanting to cry again.

"Just think of this Aiden... Right there, just pass that thing, we are one step closer to home...!"Celestia begged of the boy as he lowered his head and crawled near the hole and grew quiet.

"We are still with you Aiden...! Never forget that...!"Luna insisted as they climbed to his shoulders and got ready.

They looked to the boy while he stared at the mud and let out a quiet light breath. He slowly looked to the red shimmer and kept his eyes focused on it, and his mind on the idea of home. He heard the rattling growls of the creature while it swung it's weapon around. Aiden stepped forward and breathed a bit quicker as he sharpened his vision. He felt something boiling from within his belly, and it wasn't an emergency coming again.

Finally he growled and raced out of the hole with mud in his hair with a scream. The Stalker looked sharp and sneered with a smirk as it wielded the machete and waited for the perfect swing. It predicted that the child would try some sort of indirect trick on it, but did not expect frontal assault. It growled and got ready to swing as the boy approached, still screaming. The Stalker roared as it came down with a swing and was blinded by bright lights.

Aiden hugged his plushies just in time to flash the creature and force it to stumble back. It blocked it's eyes with it's arms and felt the boy go under it's legs. It looked down and between them to see Aiden breaking for the portal while the screams finally ceased. It gasped and roared even louder as it's temper flared and raced to him with it's eyes shielded. The light burned it's pitch black skin, but it's reputation forced it to fight the light.

It too let out a screech as they neared the portal, and were almost out of reach of the child. The boy reached out for the portal and cried as he was about to be sucked in. The ponies screamed as the creature lunged for a desperate grab and snatched the boy up by his body. The force through the plushies off his shoulders and spinning into the portal. They screamed and reached for Aiden before falling deep into the portal.

Aiden reached and shouted out for the ponies as he squirmed in the strong grip of the monster. It forced Aiden to look into it's eyes, forcing him to grow silent as it roared at him. It's body quaked from the roar and blew back the boy's hair before lifting it's blade to his face. It's smiling face showed it's plan to filet Aiden's face complete off and chew off what laid inside. It moved the blade towards his face and went to make the cut.

Aiden felt the sharp touch of the metal blade against his cheek. He panted and shuddered with shaken breaths as he looked with wide eyes to the face of death and froze. He felt frozen in time, and a boiling feeling in his chest before he growled and clenched his teeth. He fumed, and growled before his hands grabbed the monster's hand that held the machete. The Swamp Stalker tilted it's head in confusion while trying to carve in the boy's face.

Only for it's muscle to suddenly fail and the blade was pushed away from Aiden's face. Stalker's hand trembled and looked to it's weapon and saw the boy's hand forcing him away. It's eyes trembled like it's lips as he realized the boy was over powering him with ease. A glint in the child's eyes went off as he growled in resistance and began shoving the blade away. It whimpered and struggled to fight back, but now the boy was the one carving in a face.

The machete drew closer to the Stalker's face and made the beast shake it's head to resist. Only for the inevitable to happen, and the blade to slowly be driven into it's face, nose first. It screeched and struggled to move it's head away as black slime leaked from it's head. It roared and spasm out as it's own weapon finally was driven through it's head with a loud squish. The Stalker was now one to freeze as it's grip slowly loosened from the angry toddler.

It's black slime leaked onto the boy's face before it let the boy go, and dropped him into the portal. As Aiden swirled away and escaped back to the safety of the red realm. The Stalker's arms fell and swung to it's sides and slowly began to sway. It swung both ways, and slowly fell backwards before slamming into the mud with a loud splash. It's head turned to the side, and it laid there dead in the very world it hunted in for ages, killed by a toddler.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE MONSTER,"The shadow screamed at the top of his lungs and sent cracks into the swamps very sky,"THE BOY'S POWER IS STARTING TO SHOW...! That's it...! THAT IS IT! IT'S TIME I HANDLED THIS...! MYSELF!"

 **HOPE THAT WASN'T TOO RUSHED FOR YOU ALL, BUT THINGS HERE ARE STILL CRAZY AT THE MOMENT WITH CHRISTMAS, NEW YEARS AND ALL. BUT I PROMISE, AS LONG AS YOU SUPPORT ME STILL, I WILL DO MY BEST TO PLEASE YOU LOYAL FRIENDS AND LOVELY READERS. GHOST OUT EVERY PONY!**


	5. Chapter 4:Shadow's In The House

Chapter 4:Shadow's In The House

His look was blank, and broken. The child sighed and his legs shook as he slid down the red tube. The dark red lights hitting his face as he looked down to his dirty and wet pajamas. Though it appeared to mean very little to the small child now, almost nothing seem to matter anymore. The breeze of the wind tussled his blond hair but left him unfazed.

He could see the bright red light at the end of the tunnel, it might as well had been the entrance to hell. He looked to his hands covered in the black blood of the monster he somehow slayed in a sudden tantrum. How he mustered such strength was unheard of in a human, at least maybe a human from earth. He closed his eyes and put his legs together, ignoring the cold wet squish from his accident. He shuddered and covered his eyes ignoring the burning sensation he felt developing on his thighs.

He was hit with red, and slid off the metal tube into the dirt. Once more a cloud of dirt raised from his landing and forced a couple coughs from his throat. Though he kept his eyes closed and shook, feeling cold, itchy, and alone. The dust settled and he kept his eyes cold as he whimpered and begged in his heart for the pain and fear to stop. His begs were merely answered with voices of worry, happiness, and warmth.

"Oh my gosh Aiden! You're alive...!"There was that motherly voice that hit his ears and belonged to only one plushy friend, Celestia.

"We're so glad you're safe! We feared that monster had hurt you! We are so sorry...!"The panicked voice of Luna was followed by the boy opening his eyes to both his friends tackling him and hugging the child.

"Aiden our dear child...! We are so sorry we did not come...! The shadow refused to let us go back...!"

"We are to blame for this Aiden, we promise not to leave you again,"Celestia made another promise and rewarded with a tight hug by a slowly weeping boy,"It's ok sweetie. We won't ever leave your side again... Never again..."

"Never again... Tia and I royal promise,'Luna made the promise as well before a thought struck her,"Wait... Aiden? How DID you escape the hunter? He had you in it's clutches... How did you escape?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW,"A thunderous voice crashed from the dark red heavens of evil in the form of the Shadow,"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DIE...! IT WAS GOING TO FILLET AND STRIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR TINY FISH BONES...! WHEN OUT OF THE BLUE... YOU SUDDENLY OVER POWER MY MONSTER AND SPLIT IT'S HEAD OPEN!"

The booming voice made Aiden yipe, and bury his head in Luna's chest almost wanting to wet himself again. The voice invoked anger and desire to see the owners destruction. Though the sisters chose to be soft and gentle, in hopes of keeping the boy in their hooves. They only turned their soft heads and looked to the sky with glares hidden with their fake stuff toy smiles.

"Perhaps the boy is slowly starting to realize his power monster...! You sound as if you could be scared."Luna taunted the shadow master as he growled in response.

"Two worlds down our vile friend. And all you did was show yourself how dire your situation is,"Celestia added to the mockery,"The sun will be here soon. And you will cease to exist when the sun burns your vile existence away...!"

"No...! No, no! I will not cease to exist, and your deaths are guarantee by the end of the night,"The shadow shot down from the sky and landed to the ground like a blob of black slime,"The next world will be a true hunt, and realm of fear...!"

"We will conquer it with the light of my night and my sisters day when it comes...! Just as we did before fool!"

"Oh really little ponies... hehehehahaHA! No,"The shadow laughed and began to form, but in a much larger and far more misshapen form,"This time...! In this world...1 You will all day, by my claws personally...! I will be the one to hunt you down and kill you!"

Spikes curved and popped from his head down to his stretching smooth tail. The horns of a bull cracked and molded into form on his head while his mouth widen and popped outward nice and long. He roared with a shout like that of a creature from hell itself, standing on dragon like feet with slender legs. His whole body became slender as his pupils grew into his red eyes slit like a serpent. He chuckled like the devil as four long claws in place of fingers snapped into place.

He towered over the boy and his plushies, his shadow eclipsing them in it's dark aura. He hissed and roared down at them before it soften into the deepest chuckles. Red lightning struck around he island and lit up the sky as the ponies shook sudden fear from themselves. They held on to the terrified human and patted his back before staying boldly as his shields. This amused the transformed demon as he brought up the final red tube.

"Now that I'm in the proper..."Attire" for our final round... Is there something you'd like to request?"He questioned feeling a bit gracious from his new found confidence as his true demon self.

The sisters looked to each other, and looked to Aiden as he quivered and shook in their arms. He was losing hope and courage fast, their ma be little more they could push out of him. However they had learned from their mistake in the swamp to not worry about just survival, but to worry about the safety of what they came to protect. They could tell he was cold, and wet from his accident. His pajamas were even torn and was missing a whole leg piece to his pjs.

"We must do something to help Aiden. We must do what we feel may help him go on without baggage and burdens Tia."

"I already know what we must do... What we must do as guardians and friends to this child,"Celestia decided before slowly getting Aiden to lay on his back and look to the shadow,"We need diaper changing materials, and a fresh pull ups. He needs changed so he doesn't get a rash."

"Very well... You really are trying to be his mothers aren't you, so undignified for princesses,"The dark one snickered as red smoke shot from the sky and hit the ground before them,"You have three minutes to handle the stinkers mess before the game begins...!"

He looked away to give them privacy, and let the sisters go to work on the child. They waited for the smoke to mold into goo and take the shape of fresh diapers, baby powder and wipes. Luna went ahead and began unzipping Aiden's footie pajamas to slip them off his tiny body before laying him on his back. Aiden had a bit of red on his cheeks as he looked around and closed his eyes. He felt his pjs leave him before Luna snuggled up and let him hug her for courage.

"Just relax and let sister handle the rest sweetie, you can trust us. We will never hurt you."Luna spoke to ease his spirit before he felt tugs on his pull up.

After the tear of Velcro and paper mixed with cotton. He felt his garment leave his body as well making him go completely red before a cold wipe met his thighs and area. He was wiped from top to bottom and cleared off before Celestia had taken a deep breath to focus. He heard a pat before powder his his region and refreshed his skin, it caused him to kick and sneeze. Finally He hugged Luna tight and felt a new pull up fit right under his bottom and wrap all over his midsection nice and snug.

He opened his eyes and looked down and saw his little body sporting a fresh new baby garment. He trembled, but only from the nervousness of being changed by someone other than his mom or dad. But Celestia pulled it off, and he was no longer cold or wet, he felt almost comfy. He looked to Luna, and she was with him the whole way through the experience, just like a good parent would. He sat up and looked up himself before sighing.

"Alright you get his jammies back on Luna."Celestia said a bit exhausted from her first time changing a toddler.

"Very well."Luna did so and brought over his ragged pjs once more before starting feet first.

She got one foot to go in nice and easy before it went in and met the end of it's footie part. The other had no leg piece to go into, so his little bare foot just popped right out of the hole. The dark one turned back around with a hiss as Aiden was getting zipped up and was back to normal. The three minutes were up and it was time to play finally, and this time he would be after them. They all hugged and disgusted the demon one last time.

"We love you Aiden. No matter what happens child... We will always be there for you, and you'll only get stronger..."

"Agreed Luna... Aiden. You have power in you that conquered a creature of nightmares. As long as you remain strong and courageous, you can even stop the monster,"Celestia said softly to the child before turning and stomping a hoof in preparation,"We are ready fiend...! Let's play your little game... One last time!"

"That's what I like to hear...! Step forward into the world you shall be buried in...!"The shadow hissed and stepped away from the tunnel to give them room.

"We will see about that Shadow..."

Without further stalling the group continued on and slowly got Aiden moving. It took some help and a gentle nudge before he in haled and moved into the tunnel. He felt like he couldn't take another scare, but he had to. It was his only hope of finally going home to his parents safe and sound. All he could do is put his faith into his two friends and find the courage to finish the game.

He sat down without making a single noise and gave himself a small push. With the mares perched on his shoulders like parrots before they were sliding down the pipe. For the final time the breeze picked up and blew through his hair. Speed picked back up quickly as they silently descended down into the darkness once more. This was the final struggle that would define life or death for all in this game including the shadow.

The cold metal tube felt like nothing, everything felt like nothing now. After the things he had bare witnessed, how can life possibly return to normal for him now. His mind was on the verge of insanity, trauma and broken will from the monsters, the dark, the cold, and pure evil. The sister knew this, and wondered what they would do now that Aiden grew broken and silent. For now all they could do is protect him and survive the next world here and now.

They came to the mouth of the tunnel, and for once they did not land in any sort of earth like substance. This was in fact hard wood refined and clean, and it smelled a bit like Aiden's home. It was almost pitch black though, he could only make out a large blue sheet bed. It had fluffy white pillows, and pictures of the most important people he had ever known. His mom and his dad, smiling and holding him in so many pictures, but there was a catch to it.

The paintings were either side ways, or upside down even, in fact everything was that way. The brass legs of the bed were sticking straight up at the corners rather than on the bottom supporting the bed from the floor. A dresser was hanging above the ceiling right over them and clothes were hanging from the drawers. Confusion was around them as shoes, small standing tables, and so much more was hanging from the walls and ceiling. It was like a gravity tornado attacked the room.

"Ok...? Come Aiden. We can do this, the three of us together can over come anything!"Luna hopped off and pointed to the door.

"How convenient...! The knob is... On the bottom rather than the middle..."Celestia hopped off and mused at the misshapen door with a bottom door knob.

Aiden slowly follow and listened to the creaking in the walls ad the wood ceiling creaking like bones. The window to his right cracked and nearly made him jump, he looked to his friends and crawled on. His spirit was dwindling and would surely be gone without his pony friends. He met them at the door before Luna gripped the door with her plushy hooves and turned it. It made a small metallic squeak, and slowly opened with a loud wooden creak that rang their ears.

Aiden held his buzzing and aching head as the ponies worked together swing the door open to a long and dark hall way. They swallowed, and Luna looked out into the hall way, nothing but a few closets, stairs with no railings. To her right there was the stairs, to her left there was a door that lead to another bedroom. She gestured with her head to follow, but instead Aiden scooped both of them up into his arms. Fear crawled in his brain like roaches scraping at his skull.

They hugged him before he took a step into the dark hall way, and felt a chilly wood floor under his feet, especially his bare one. As if a snow man had just walked down this path and left a trail of ice in it's wake. He looked to his left rather than his right, and saw the big door that reminded him of his bedroom. It was alluring, and against Luna's gesture to the stairs, he slowly began walking to the door. Ignoring the painful cold touch nipping at his feet.

"Aiden? Aiden we shouldn't go this way, there's no knowing what's waiting for you behind that door...!"Luna begged Aiden to turn back, but he didn't listen.

"Aiden? Aiden...?! Aiden listen to us! Aiden...!"Celestia put her hooves to his chest to nudge him and snap him out of it, but he did not respond.

They then fought his grip to try and get free and stop the boy, they wiggled free and got in front of him. They pushed at his legs, but he still chose not to stop, and darkness was growing behind that door. The wood of the door creaked and peeled before a panicked Celestia thought fast. Against her sisters concern, she climbed up Aiden's pjs in a fast panicked. She panted and raised a hoof before whimpering against what she had to do.

"Aiden I am so sorry about this sweetie...!"Celestia gave her apology and swung her hoof swiftly.

"Tia!"Luna panicked seeing the action that unfolded.

She planted a soft but effective smack across the face that shook his mind clear. He shook his head and whimpered and looked in every direction before looking straight at Celestia. His breath stuttered and he placed a hand to his now red left cheek, it stung, and it stung bad. It easily pieced together, and he sniffed and trembled at the thought that his own friend struck him. She could see tears growing in his eyes, and her heart stopped from the realization of what she did.

"Aiden...? Please. I'm sorry, please don't cry...! I didn't want to do it. I only want to protect you...!"Celestia begged his forgiveness, and was returned with a burst of cries of pain.

"Oh no...! That was too far sister. He wasn't suppose to feel threaten by us...! Why did you do that?!"Luna quickly got Aiden to sit down before hugging him and patting his back.

"I didn't want to. I thought it was going to stop him, and I didn't want him to get hurt by-"Celestia tried to explain herself before a crash at the door silenced the three of them.

They slowly looked up to the door as it rumbled and cracked like a tooth pick. Aiden slowly stood up as the mares got up on trembling legs and screamed for Aiden to run. They took off just in time for the door to explode and the shadow demon to show his face. He rushed through the exploding door and gave chase with his feet stomping and shaking the ground. He flashed a toothy smile of death as he found his targets running like prey.

"I found you boy! There's nowhere to run! Your flesh,your blood, your SOUL! It's mine now!"The dark one screeched with his shout and slashed at the child.

Aiden screamed and duck to avoid getting his head taken off. Celestia jumped to his shoulder and squeezed herself to light up her mark and blind the shadow. He hissed and blocked off the light as he slowed his pace to avoid too much light. Luna did the same as she crawled to his shoulder, only to be taken into a hug. Aiden hugged her tight and lit her up as the shadow chased them blind.

"We need a way out sister! He's going to catch us at this rate!"Luna called to her sister while Tia looked to Aiden hugging her sister and ignoring her.

"Oh Aiden... I knew what I did was a mistake,"Celestia cursed herself for her quick and not so smooth idea before spotting a small closet,"There! Small cupboard coming up! I got it!"

Celestia jumped in front and rushed to the cupboard before gripping the handle and swinging it open. It was too small for the shadow to follow, but it did not mean he would let them escape. He saw them jumping into the small space and made a desperate grab. His long claws reached and snagged onto Aiden's other pj leg and tried to drag him out. He screamed and cried as Celestia jumped for the door and slammed it on the shadows arm.

"OW! You won't escape me you little rag tag of rats,"He roared at them as Celestia slammed and drew blood on the monsters arm,"I'll kill you BOY! I will kill you! Just like I killed your PARENTS!"

With a hiss Celestia slammed the door again and forced the monster off the boy before the door could be closed. Aiden rolled back as Celestia latched the door shut while he was surrounded in darkness. He could barely see his pony friends as he held his head at the words that rattled his skull. The creature wants to kill him, and he spoke of actually killing his parents. Was he actually telling the truth?

He panted and whimpered as Celestia and Luna approached the boy, but Celestia took the lead. She raised a hoof to lift his chin and look him in the eye, she had never felt so sorry in her life. He wanted to look away from the mare that hit him and hurt his cheek, but she kept him looking to her. He could see something sparkling from Celestia's marble made button eyes as she put her head to his. As it leaked over her cheek, he could see it now, it was a tear.

"I'm sorry Aiden... For all of this. I love you sweetie, I only want to protect you,"Celestia sobbed in her throat and she kissed him on his little head,"All we want...! Is too protect you, and love you for who and what you are..."

Aiden wept and slowly reached before wrapping his tiny little arms around Celestia's plush body. She hugged him and her tears touched his cheeks as her love began to warm his heart. Luna decided to join in and hugged the boy in the dark before their light illuminated their path in the closet. Slowly the boy put a small smile on before they turned to the path that lead to some tiny stairs. This was a sign, a sign to follow and continue their search together for the way out.

"Come... We are close, I can feel it. We just need to keep moving."Celestia pointed to the stairs and prompted Aiden to move.

With his friends still with him and a new sense of confidence and trust instilled. The boy waddled to the stairs and dropped to a crawl at the edge of the steps. He gulped and slowly crawled down the steps that creaked with age as he made his descent. The sisters were wiping tears from their eyes and trying to steel themselves from the drama. Only for a bone chilling wail of pain to shudder their spines and almost stop their descent.

It sounded like a man and women being put through the greatest torment, and no one was coming to save them. The boy was trembling, his hands like rattle with each crawl that moved him forward. The mares too were in a state of horror in the pitch blackness. Only to then see a dim blue light in a line that meant one thing. There was a door at the bottom of the steps, and it lead to a lit up room.

Aiden was quick to pick up the pace before making it to the bottom of the steps and looking through the crack. He could only see a blue glimmer of light through the crack. He needed to open the door, and did so by finding the door knob and turning to open it. A wave of blue light hit his face and their vision blurred before they fell from the door way. They thankfully fell into a box in what looked like a downstairs hall way.

He shook his head and looked around the surrounding boxes, he saw nothing but his two little friends. They sighed and shook themselves off as dust fell from their manes and tails. Aiden was already crawling his way out,, and the ponies were right behind him. He felt them climb his legs and onto his back, before sitting on the box edge. To his astonishment, he was suddenly looking around to what looked to be his houses downstairs hall way.

"Does this look familiar to you Aiden?"Celestia questioned before he hopped down to the floor.

"It should. It looks like his old house... Only... A darker magic now controls it..."Luna explained before Aiden moved towards the glowing blue TV in the living room.

A moan was heard, the same screams of agony he heard before, like two souls in eternal torment. Aiden peaked into the living room, the same old static from the TV buzzed in his ears. The intimidating wails of pain chill his spine as he took a step into the room. His breath shuddered, and a cold breeze filled his lungs and made him freeze. All went silent for a moment, and suddenly, a flash of white struck the rug in front of him.

Sqare plates of white light appeared from under the floor and lifted into the air before the child. They formed like pieces of a puzzle and took the shape of two figure, one human like and male in stature. The other, hooded and disfigured from the looks of it's hands and head. The color of the disfigured one soon turned dark and colors around the trio turned gray, black and white. Before they knew it, the white figure was holding what looked like a bat, and the figures began to move.

"No! I won't let you take him! Stay back you bastard!"The white figure swung his bat like a fast and normal human being before speaking.

He cracked the black figure across the cheek, and the bat snapped in two in result of the blow. Slowly it turned it's head and chuckled at the human man figure. Suddenly it smacked the remains of the weapon from it's hand and grabbed it's victim by the throat. The man choked and gagged at the pressure on his neck and kicked his feet before he was lifted into the air. The dark one laughing at him as he continued to struggle and fight.

"You little hairless chimp! I offered you and your wife and painless way out of this mess you got yourself into,"The dark one spoke while Aiden was making out both voices,"Surrender the child to me. And the two of you live, but instead you spat in my face and told me to screw off!"

"Aiden's our son! He's not your toy to break. He's an innocent and special child!"The man revealed himself to be Aiden's father and grabbed at the dark arm that held him.

"That's exactly the reason he must die. He's too special and a danger to the forces that mount in those wretched princesses world,"The demon began to tighten his grip on the man's throat as white liquid began to stream from the white figure,"His arrival to Equestria will frighten and send our demons fleeing back to Tartarus. I can't let that happen...!"

"I look forward... To that moment... My son does so... And send monsters like you...! Back to HELL!"The father was choking and his voice strained as more white liquid leaked from his throat.

"Perhaps... Until then... It is you I shall send to hell!"Suddenly with a hiss and a toothy grin, one last bit of pressure smashed the man's throat.

White liquid went in every spot and even doused Aiden in the liquid before the strong smell of pennies struck his nose. Quickly, Luna turned him away and kept him looking away from the carnage. He could only then hear wheezing and labored breathing while Celestia witnessed the man going limb. The shadow then finally released the body and watched the man fall to the wood floor. Celestia finally looked away not wanting to believe that the worst has happened.

Finally both the figures disappeared in a flash and the room returned to normal, only a shaken an scared boy was now whimpering. Listening to his father going through pain and possible death just to protect him. He looked back to where the figures were, and he saw nothing. He watched Celestia approach him and hug his leg before pointing to the kitchen.

"I hear it Aiden. The portal is in the kitchen...! We are close."Celestia did her best to encourage him and was picked up to be held once more.

Suddenly they could hear the foot steps stomping down the stairs, the shadow was coming for them once more. Aiden was quick to listen, and crawled to the kitchen, crawling was faster than walking. Quickly he went into the kitchen and was chilled by the hard tile floor. He could hear the dark one closing in, he was almost in the living room, and he was hunting. Aiden looked for a hiding spot, and dove into a cabinet under the kitchen island table.

Celestia and Luna closed the doors for him, and they finally sat together in silence. They could hear the snarls, the stomps of dark feet cracking the wood floor and grinding the tiles. He sniffed the air, just right by the cabinet, and right by the kitchen table. He grumbled and flipped the table as it crashed to the floor and nearly broke in two. He yelled and swung open the fridge and found only the scent of spoiled milk, his favorite drink.

"I know you were here boy! You saw the little..."chat" I had with your father...! Yeah. I know you saw that,"The shadow called the boy out as Aiden covered his ears and tried to ease an ache in his head,"Your parents chose to fight instead of submit to the will of Tartarus...! Hehe. You should have seen the fight your mom put up."

A maniacal giggle sounded and quickly faded as if the shadow was leaving the area for some sort of trick.

"Aiden. Aiden...! Look at us..."Celestia whispered before Aiden opened his eyes to see Celestia and Luna before him.

"We are here for you child. We will protect you. Just like your parents did for you, remember that,"Luna explained to him with a nuzzle to his chest,"After this nightmare. You'll never have to be scared, alone and brave again. Because we'll always be here for you..."

"And that night mare is closer than you think, Look,"Celestia had open a cabinet door on the other side and saw salvation,"The portal is right there...! Just a couple steps and over that skinny wooden plank of a bridge..."

Both Luna and Aiden quickly crawled over and did indeed see the portal right at the end of a skinny wooden plank bridge. Half the kitchen was gone and completed with a black void. The bridge sat before them and went over a black cliff of endless darkness, a serious danger. But right at the bridges end was the portal, it seemed to good to be true. Celestia was first to walk out and check the area, and found a new white figure.

Aiden too had then poked his head out and looked around the dark half kitchen before crawling out. Only to see the figure himself, and see that it was crying while it's long hair flowed in the wind. It sounded like a woman, and even began to look like a women, she was sitting against the island table. Holding her legs and crying into her knees among the silence before looking to the ceiling. She sniffled and whimpered before a name left her lips.

"Aiden... I love you son... Daddy loves you... Mommy loves you... We'll always love you,"That beautiful harmonic voice screamed only one person that owned that voice, his mother,"We'll always love you...! Dead or alive we will, please be strong...! Please be safe...!"

Aiden widen his eyes at the figure and reached for her, only to freeze at a familiar black shadow. It slowly turned the corner and spotted the women hiding with her head down, not wanting to look. He snarled and smiled as a black rope was forming in it's claws and chuckling at her.

"I'll make sure to pass that onto him before he joins you...!"

That hiss made the women scream before he swung the rope around her neck and suddenly dragged her away. Her shoes flew off in two directions as she kicked and struggled against the shadow. Aiden shook even more, he could hear his mother screaming and choking. Breath failed to find her as she disappeared behind the counters and began to grow quiet. Gagging and choking filled his ears before he tried to cover them and resist the horror.

"Don't listen to it Aiden! Just run! RUN!"Celestia prompted the child before he quickly took off towards the portal.

Leaving the dying chokes of his mother behind he rushed across the floor and paused at the bridge, he could hear roaring behind him. Luna gave him a quick push before both mares jumped to his back. He then crawled onto the bridge and fought to stay balance on the skinny bridge. The bottomless black pit under him threaten to make him sick. All it took though was for him to keep looking at the swirling red and black portal.

The mares screamed in his ear to run and go, they were so close to the end, they could taste freedom. He crawled for his life and reached for the portal before the board began thrashing. He paid no mind and was almost able to touch the portal and escape the dark one. It was then that hope was stopped cold by four claws wrapping around not him, but Celestia herself. He froze and grabbed for Celestia while Luna was suddenly grabbed as well.

He grabbed for Luna's hoof and was hoisted into the air off the collapsing bridge. He looked around and met the red eyes of the shadow that hissed at him as he dangled the kid by his own friends. He laughed and chuckled as Aiden slipped and accidentally yanked on his friends.

"I told you. You can't escape me...! Now all of you are going to die here...! In my world!"He roared as he prepared to grab Aiden.

"Aiden...! You can't hold onto us for much longer...! Please Aiden!"Celestia said as she noticed he was right above the portal.

"Sister! I can't...! This body is breaking apart, we can't last much longer!"Luna screamed while looking to tears in her plushy body opening up.

Aiden looked to the ponies and looked to them in a sadden panicked, seeing them being ruined. He did not care whether the shadow would kill him here, but he did not want to lose his friends. He screamed as he saw them tearing up even more while tears dropped on his face. He could see tears forming in the sisters eyes as they slowly looked down to him with a whimper. There was only one thing they could do to stop him, and they knew it would be hard to do in front of Aiden, but their choice had been taken from their hooves.

"Aiden... We... Love you! Be safe! No matter what happens from here on out! This is not the end...!"Celestia said as she then began to relax while Luna did the same and let fate take over.

"Goodbye Aiden...!"Luna cried.

Suddenly Aiden shook his head and kicked his feet before demons grip tighten. He went to grab the boy, but the worst for them both happened before their eyes. Suddenly in a burst of white fluff, Celestia and Luna's bodies were pulled in two by the demon. Aiden screamed before he suddenly dropped while holding the ponies lower halves in his tiny hands. The shadow missed the grab and gasped as the boy fell into the portal.

As he watched stuffing float at his sides, and Celestia and Luna part from his side into the dark clutches of evil. He screamed and cried out loud as the shadow roared back at his escape.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE ESCAPED?!"The dark one screamed as a burning sensation suddenly hit his back.

"That's right... You lost your game shadow. And you're time is up...!"Luna coughed enduring the pain of being pulled in two.

"And now...! Here comes... MY SUN!"Celestia shouted as a bright yellow and orange light glared and suddenly began frying his dark realm.

"NO NO THIS CAN'T BE! I'm the master of nightmares! A lord of All DARKNESS,"He shouted in defiance as his world crumbled around him by bright glares of the sun itself burning his darkness away,"NOOOOOO **NOOOOOOOOOO**!"

As his evil world fell apart, he too began to burn away as the plushies disappeared while he was left in fire. The dark one screamed and felt his limbs burning away and falling from his body. The light melted his eyes, and his teeth fell from his mouth before the rest of his dark body went up in flames. Banishing him and his darkness forever, leaving only one last loose end to this day long struggle towards a young ones life.

 _ **Hey guys, ghost/spirit here. Hope this wasn't rushed or anything but writing is becoming just such a struggle lately and I'm sorry for that. If you have ideas that might help me find inspiration again feel free to pm me. And I hope you enjoy this semi final chapter to this story.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Light At The Tunnel's End

Chapter 5: Light At The Tunnel's End

Screams rang through the metal of a big red tunnel, all too familiar to those that survived through the darkness. Only there was only one last survivor to a world of darkness and nightmares. He slid through the metallic red tunnel a free child, but in no sense of celebration. He screams were not of freedom or happiness, they were merely screams of fear, and loss. For he held only the bottom halves of two little friends who sacrificed themselves just for him

He dared not gaze upon the light of freedom at the tunnels bottom, his eyes were focused only to his lost friends. They were gripped tightly in his small hands, their topless bodies drag on the metal behind him. It was the most heart aching thing he had ever seen, it brought tears to his eyes knowing his friends were gone. He was alone, and vulnerable to the darkness that still existed in every corner he looked. Finally he gazed towards the light, and closed his eyes to brace.

The darkness his eyes watched while closed began to light up with orange and white. He felt the remaining metal under his flank part from him as he flew out of the tunnel and landed on a soft surface. The light was glaring upon him as he tried to open his eyes to whatever world he appeared in. He thought for a moment that he could very well be back in a world of nightmares. Then again the nightmare world couldn't possibly be this bright and gentle.

His eyes opened and began to fight the light that filled the whole place, and this place felt all too familiar. The soft foam puzzle mat under him currently, and the chirping of birds he could see from a window sill. Right next to that window sill, he could see his own crib over turned and broken to pieces. He breathed in with pure shock, and quickly began scanning the area he was in. His eyes adjusted to the wondrous light that glimmered from the windows and smiled solemnly.

He was back in his old bedroom, and it was a mess for certain. A broken crib, toys scattered everywhere, his big dresser overturned on it's side and on the verge of collapsing to pieces. He moped and sighed at the destruction that laid before him before looking behind him. He found his closet still standing and the apparent spot where he emerged from, though it was cut up. He stood up on his two little legs that trembled with desires to smile at his apparent freedom.

Only to be ruined the moment he looked to his sides and see his destroyed friends, their stuffing littered the floor and hurt his heart. Yet he still held them as his eyes watered once and forced him to sniffle as he hugged them. He did his best to not to realize that they were gone, yet the tears began to flow as he looked to the floor. Slowly he began to move with his friends in tow right to the door to leave his desolate bedroom.

His eyes gazed at the floor as he went into the hall way on a new mission, find his parents. He still refused to trusts the things he had seen, and just maybe his parents were still with him. He needed to find them before he could truly be safe again, he looked to the ceiling. He waddled and sniffled and fought the desire to cry as he held his two little friends in his arms. He whimpered and fought for a feeling in his throat that forced out his true first word.

"Mamma!"He squeaked to the sky and hoped for an answer to his cries.

To his calls, there came nothing to answer them for the sake of his comfort. He continued through the hallway and looked to the scratched up walls the dark one had caused. He choked on sobs that fought to be heard only to become whimpers. He began passing the bathroom and looked in to see it destroyed as well, this dark master was certainly no stranger to destruction. He looked away and continued on towards the stairs where he saw clothes littering the place.

He was hesitate to journey down them, but after all the stairs and heights he had climbed, they were easy. With one tiny step he began to journey down the steps and suddenly wrinkled his nose to a weird smell. It smelled like pennies and garbage, and as he went further and further down the steps, it got stronger. He coughed once and almost sneezed at the odor before he was nearing the end of the stairs. Once again he found that tiny voice in his throat and made another word.

"Mamma! Daddy...!"He cried with a strained voice that could now learn to form words.

He pushed through the rancid smell as he got to the bottom of the stairs and looked to the new hallway. Littered with broken vases and plants, tables overturned and broken, and a closet leaning against a wall with busted doors. He continued on and waddled pass the broken vases with his friends still with him. Even now they still were valuable to him and he didn't want to be without them. Suddenly he crouched and saw something in the living room, it was large and not moving.

He switched to a crawl and went under a down coat rack before he saw blond hair on the object. Once he made it to the living room entrance, he could see that it was no object. It looked to be his father laying on the ground out cold, but around him was an unnerving stain of red on the rug. Aiden however did not care, a smile formed on his face and his smile grew at the sight. He panted and ran to his father desperate to hug him and be comforted by his own blood.

However as he approached the face planted man, he was struck with the strong rancid smell. He dropped against his father, and the man didn't move an inch from his warm hands. He shook his head to fight the smell as he snuggled his father and shook him to wake him up. But his father still didn't move, this worried the boy as he kept shaking his dad. He whimpered and squeaked for his daddy to wake up, but he never did.

Finally the boy began pushing to roll his father over and see his face, it took a few good pushes to start. He grunted and whimpered before putting his friends down to get a better grip. He put his back into it and finally got his father rolling from his belly and onto his back. He was then scared by the sight of his father's cold and pale face staring to the ceiling. Aiden backed up and gasped as he looked to his horrible looking parent and noticed a deep red line covering the mans neck.

Red liquid leaked from it while the man laid motionlessly, just like how the shadow showed him in the last world. He gave his father one more shake to wake him up before he finally gave in. The boy backed away and the tears were coming again as he now realized the inevitable. His father had been killed in the struggle with the shadow, and his mother was still missing. He bit his lip to resist the quaking sorrow in his heart.

"Daddy..."He turned away and whimpered in pain at his father's death.

Tears fell from his face and hit the wood floor before him as he looked up towards the kitchen. Before he knew it, he noticed what looked like feet laying at the entrance to the kitchen, quickly he gathered his friends. He widen his wet eyes and ran in an instant to see what it was, it may very well be his mother. He panted and moaned rapidly to reach the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him. He sniffled and made it to the entrance and scanned the kitchen on sight.

The kitchen was also destroyed by the dark one during the night, nothing left in one piece. Accept for what he found laying right next to him on the right. His eyes widen as he saw the body of a woman laying on her back motionlessly. He waddled over to the woman while stepping over broken pots and silver wares. Before he knew it he met with the woman and confirmed that it was indeed his missing mother. His heart had then stopped, seeing a second pale face on the woman as she laid limp on the floor.

He dared to move closer to his mother and shake her to wake her up from her eternal sleep. He put his hands to her side and shook her harder, only moving her head and showing an injury on her neck. Black and red bruising was around her neck, pieces of black rope strains were stuck to her throat. Just like what he saw happen to her in the shadows next illusion. He fell to his knees and gave his mother one last shake.

Her last words echoed in his head while he watched her laying dead before his small eyes. Tears continued to stream and redden his eyes as he came to realize she wasn't waking up. He whimpered and sobbed, his hands released his bottom half plushies before they curled into fists. A mix of growls and moans filled his voice as he began to break down in front of his mother. He was truly alone, no father and no mother.

As he finally cried loudly through the kitchen, he felt hope begin to snap apart. He cried with tears of agony and a breaking heart within his chest, he fell to his bottom in a pout. His cries of pain became that of loneliness and sorrow, he sniffed and stuttered with uncontrolled sobs. His friends dead, his parents dead, and he was alone, he kept on thinking in his mind. He stared at the ground and wept a great while, for almost minutes without end.

It seemed hope had finally died within him, with his home in ruins and no one to protect and love him. He felt like it was the very end for him, and all he could do was lay on the floor in devastation. His misery went on as his crying lighten, but did not stop. He cried for his parents and they didn't answer, his innocence felt drained and death could very well be an answer. He sat up and sobbed a little bit more as he grew tired from his grief and his eyes were heavy.

He sat there ready for whatever fate could take him, the corners of the kitchen that castes horrible shadows. The stench that could rot his flesh from it's smell forcing into his nose, starvation, thirst, anything. Only something else had suddenly arrived and knocked on his houses front door. He jumped and looked to the hall way the door was knocking from. He swallowed a sob and believed it to be the great evil coming for him.

His steps were weak as he lifted himself up and took up his broken friends. He waddled to the entrance to the hall way and sat at the entrance before looking down at the floor. This was how he wanted to end it, he closed his eyes and waited for the dark one to come. He closed his eyes and held his plushies tight in his little hands. He waited for the snarls to come, the claws that would tear him apart, the jaws that would consume him.

He heard the door slowly open as it creaked in his ears and made them twitch as he grit his teeth. He wanted the end to come now, right now on the spot, quick and painlessly. Only thing is, the end never came from him even when he heard heavy steps coming to him. His head trembled as he braced for something to strike him down, and there was indeed a touch that came. This touch however was not of evil sort, and it felt all too gentle to hurt or even scare him.

He whimpered as a strange furry round appendage touched his chin and lifted it from the ground. He felt fur, soft plushy fur and a round appendage much like a hoof. A hoof came to mind, and it began to light something within his heart, only two beings had such appendages. He reached to touch it and felt a large fore arm of soft fur before his eyes slowly began to open. He then felt a small touch hit his forehead and give him a small kiss before a giggle sounded.

"Aiden...! We missed you sweetie. We were so worried about you...!"Came the chirping voice of only one friend who owned that motherly voice.

He looked around as his eyes tried to focus in the light of the sun before a tall white face looked down to him. The very white face of a beautiful Alicorn pony, wearing a crown of gold and matching jewelry. It was the very same face that belonged to his friend Tia, and this time, the face had a real smile with glimmering purple eyes. It just had to be Tia, but he was still confused, how did his friend become this beautiful white mare that stood before him.

"Is he here sister. Is he truly ok?"Came the next familiar voice of his other little friend.

In came Luna herself, only she too was a large living version of the friend he knew. Her face was real and smiling as he was suddenly picked up by Celestia. He was amazed by the size of the true Celestia as she brought him close to her chest. She smothered him in a deep embrace that widen his eyes and sent another stream of tears rolling from his cheeks. While he barely noticed Celestia letting a tear loose from her eyes.

"He's ok Luna. He's here..."She hugged the boy keeping him guarded in her arm.

"Aiden,"Luna got a glimpse of his little blond head and rushed over before kissing his head and nuzzling it,"Thank the elements...! You're safe...! Oh Aiden...!"

"We got him sister... He's safe now... I only wish we could say the same about his parents,"Celestia kissed Aiden before passing him onto Luna and venturing into the kitchen,"We shouldn't have took it so far, but the parents laid down their lives to protect him... I only wished that they had trusted us with him..."

"What happened is a tragedy... Their sacrifices won't ever be forgotten,"Luna spoke softly while she watched Aiden quietly crying into her chest before she rocked him a bit,"It's ok Aiden... The monster is gone. We can protect you now sweetie... We won't ever leave your side, we promise to take GOOD care of you."

"Indeed... Now that we have Aiden, there is a future of happiness for him, and a new hope for his race... The " _Equine Humans_..."Celestia had closed the eyes of the parents so they could forever sleep in peace.

"Aiden... You're going to be just fine. We're going to take you to a beautiful and happy place,"Luna promised as she got him to look up at her before she smiled at him,"You'll be safe... You'll have a family with me and Tia... And we'll never leave you all alone..."

"Speaking of which... You lost these in the struggle with the shadow,"Celestia had suddenly came to him and lit her horn up with a golden glow,"We know you have the bottom halves of them so we can reattach them for you..."

Celestia had then suddenly pulled from her back with a gold wave of strange light, the top halves of his plushies. He looked to the bottom halves that rested in his hands before he presented them to Celestia. She had then taken them up into her golden glow and placed them properly together with the top halves. His eyes widen before he saw the tears in the plushies fixing and coming together. It looked as if they had never been ruined in the first place.

He could only smile in Luna's arms as his toys were made whole once more and completely fixed. Slowly Celestia gave them back to the child to hold, he wrapped his arms around them and settled in Luna's arm. His misery had tired him out, and he had not slept for quite some time now. His eyes were heavy and a yawn escaped his lips before Luna gave him a small shush. She took one last look to the kitchen where the parents remained and looked to her sister.

"It's time to go sister, the portal is waiting for us, and home awaits the return of the first Equine human in ten thousand years,"Luna suggested to Celestia before looking to the door,"We mustn't keep them, and I feel that Aiden wishes not to be here any more. This place is nothing but bad memories to him now..."

"I agree Luna. Let us take heed and depart for home... Our home... And his true home,"Celestia agreed and stood by his sister before looking back to the devastation,"Forgive us... Please be at piece knowing that Aiden is in a safer place..."

With their last respects paid to the brave parents that died protecting Aiden, they began to leave. As Aiden hugged his newely repaired friends. He looked up to the true friends and for once was able to truly smile at them. The sacrifices they made for him, the love they had for him. The care they had for him was that of a parent, and something he could be at peace with. He began to drift off to sleep and watch as he left his home and was taken off to a new one, a place his breed truly knew as home.

 _ **Alright suggestions every pony, you want an epilogue to this story or should I just end it there, give me feed back and I hope you enjoyed this story. Ghost/Spirit out!**_


	7. Epilogue:Welcome Home

Epilogue:Welcome Home

A new world, recovering from what could have been the end of all things. Full of many ponies, much like the princesses themselves, most of all shapes and sizes. All in full recovery from impending doom that had strangely ceased as quickly as it had arrived. Monsters of many forms, sizes and abilities awaited to destroy this peaceful and colorful world of ponies. Now they were gone, retreated without hesitation or desire for death.

From beyond the chaos ceasing from the green grassy plains a castle of stone, gold and decor over looked it all. A city rested right by it's side as they were perched to a tall mountain. With a water fall outside it's boundaries together this castle and city formed a kingdom. The very kingdom belonging to the very royalty that was now arriving home with their greatest treasure. Within the castle awaited two other Alicorn mares, who desperately awaited their fellow princesses return.

Both were mares in nature, one purple, and one pink. One was shorter and bared the purple color with a deep blue mane and tail with a pink streak going down the center. The mark on her flank represented a six pointed star surrounded by small white stars. Her purple eyes watched as the sky went from orange to clear blue once more. She gasped with her fellow Alicorn of a slightly older age, with the fur of pink

She fixed her purple, pink and yellow mane and tail with a shake as her Crystal made heart mark twinkled. A good omen was the recipe for what was happening, all peace happening before them. This could only mean one thing, their fellow princesses had succeeded in their mission.

"They did it...! They did it Cadence! They have the Equine! The Equine human is safe!"The younger mare ran from the giant window within a white and gold throne room.

"Slow down Twilight! Yes they were successful, but lets just be patient, it may be a while before Celestia and Luna return,"The one called Cadence insisted patience upon the one called Twilight,"We just need to wait...! And maybe get some rest..."

"Oh... Yeah... We didn't get much sleep did we...? How long has it been?"Twilight asked of her friend while Cadence had then lit up her horn with ice blue magic.

"Three days... Ever since the armies of Tartarus arrived. I think some rest would be needed for all of us..."Cadence suggested before another baby Alicorn appeared in her arms cooing with a cute big smile.

"Wow... It has been a while..."Finally the small mare broke into a yawn before walking to the baby and petting her matching mane to her mother.

"At least Flurry Heart is well rested, and soon she may have a play mate coming..."Twilight made the foal giggle as Cadence did as well.

"Come on... Now it is our turn to sleep, hopefully the princesses will return when we wake up."

Twilight nodded in agreement, she even took up the foal in her arm and cradled her. They began to walk back out of the bright throne room, and as cadence was willing to open the door. The doors swung open themselves before stallion guards garbed in solid gold armor on full defense were surrounding the area. This caused the young foal to start crying as every window was scoped and every corner was lit and watched. Finally one of the main guards of the throne arrived with news.

"Princess Twilight, princess Cadence. They have returned...! And... They have it. The first Equine in ten thousand years,"The guard was serious and even a bit nervous as they heard hoof steps approach,"He's sleeping right now... It's a healthy boy...! It has endured and survived the evils of the nightmare master...!"

"So the princesses made it to the child first, but were caught in his evil nightmare dimensions..."Cadence assumed knowing knowledge of the demons darkest emissaries.

"Yes, but they survived, but the child is a bit shaken... The nightmare monster killed his earth parents,"This chilled the two to the core, but they continued to listen as the hoof steps approached,"Here they come...! Places soldiers, make sure any shadow is lit for the child, move!"

The princesses looked around before Twilight tried to hush young Flurry Heart. Finally the young foal began to quiet down before eyeing up the arrival of the sisters themselves, Celestia and Luna. All three pairs of eyes sparkled to see the tall Alicorns enter the throne room. They backed up to give room before both sisters smiled and looked to each other. Only to return focus to their young fellow princesses.

"Twilight Sparkle. Princess Cadence... I assume the chaos is ceasing?"Celestia smiled happily with a heart that melted.

"Yes. The demons have fled as quickly as they came Celestia. Harmony is returning. The kingdoms have all held their ground,"Cadence said with her eyes suddenly focusing on something within Luna's left fore arm,"Uh...u, u uh... A-are you two...ooook?"

"Why yes we are Cadence... We survived the Nightmare masters dark realm, he is gone with dear sisters sun,"Luna giggled seeing Twilight and Cadence stutter and eyeing up her fore arm,"You two look tired...!"

"Forgive us...for changing the subject...! But... Is that what I think it is...?"Twilight asked as they dared to get closer with Flurry Heart reaching for Luna.

Luna looked to her sister before they both blushed seeing the guards slowly turning to see as well. Finally Luna stopped teasing and slowly moved her fore arms a bit to show the bright and shining face of a sleeping Aiden. The guards dropped their spears, while the princesses dropped their jaws. The beautiful flawless skin and sparkly hair. The essence of his magic loomed under their noses.

"Awwwwww...!"Twilight cooed and squeaked so loud out of joy and adorableness.

"It's real. The equine is real...! It's so adorable,"Cadence squeaked as Flurry reached for the boy,"Nothing has been so adorable... Not since Flurry Heart was there such a beautiful seen...!"

"His name is Aiden. He's very smart, and very very brave... He's seen such horrible things,"Celestia's smile nearly faded s she looked to him slowly fluttering his eyes,"His own parents... Dead at his feet... We needed to get him out of there while we could..."

"Well... Will he be safe? Will he be able to live a good life?"Twilight asked as she reached and nearly melted touching and brushing his blond hair.

"Yes... Though he may have picked up a condition... A phobia of sorts. Darkness... It seems to cause him to panic and scream in fear,"Luna warned as she scanned the room to reassure that it was properly lit,"Hence our reason for keeping this entire castle brightly lit. No shadows, and no dark rooms... Not one shade darker than a full lit room."

"As far as we know, nothing more seems to be troubling him... Ooh look...!"Celestia suddenly woke completely seeing that Aiden was doing the same.

Aiden let out a small yawn and flickered his eye lids to a bright light above him, like a light from heaven. Only there was no death, only life within him, as he stared into the eyes of the two mares that loved him, and risked it all for him. To add to it, he found three more faces smiling at him, all so beautiful.

"Good morning Aiden... Did you sleep well,"Celestia whispered as Aiden crawled to his bottom and looked around,"Easy now child. You've fought so hard for so long...! And now you can rest easy."

"He can't help it. He's curious about his new home...! Funny thing is, This is simply an old world that missed him,"Luna smiled watching Aiden look to Twilight and Cadence,"You'll grow to be a beautiful equine human. You will be the one to restore your people Aiden...!"

The guards bowed to Aiden quickly to show respect for the return of their maker. Cadence and Twilight were allowed to stay in their place while Aiden reached and held Flurry Heart's hoof. Slowly a small smile began to form as they all cooed at Aiden. Everything he did was cute and heart warming, just having him here brought a new world of hope and happiness to their world.

"Welcome to your home Aiden..."Celestia said as she nuzzled his cheek and gave him his two famous plushies he knew as old friends.

"We take both know some pony that can take good care of him?"Cadence asked as they got closer so Aiden could pet Flurry Heart.

"That will be us Cadence... Me and dear sister will be his family, his mothers of day and night,"Luna answered with a smile to Aide before kissing his head,"We will take care of him. We will give him all the love, happiness, adventure, protection, and so much more... He'll never have to see another bad thing ever again..."

"I guess if that's what you two want, then we will support you both to the best of our abilities, We'll be his aunts and baby sitters."Twilight offered and Cadence nodded being a pro at baby sitting herself.

"Thank you... This is your new home... We're your new family. And we will love you so very much...!"Celestia proclaimed their care and happiness for Aiden.

He finally gave a big smile and a giggle, even through all the evil he had witnessed. He let go of the filly foal and fell back into Luna's arm and opened his mouth to let out three beautiful new words.

"Mommy... Celestia... Luna...!"

 _ **The End**_

 _ **And so ends the story of Among The Nightmares. Please review and show support, it may help me find my confidence and heal my broken spirit. I hope you all enjoyed the story my friends. See ya around. Oh, and if you want a sequel, a cute family story of raising Aiden. let me know and I'll think about it.**_


End file.
